A Great Destiny About Him
by Aubrey Bruxton
Summary: In the summer before his 6th year Harry Potter comes into an inheritence that changes him for the better and helps him prepare for his destiny. Along the way he makes new friends, new romances, and of course new enemies.
1. The Empress Phoenix

Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter except the things you don't recognize from canon.

It was a pleasant afternoon in Little Whinging. Today was one of those rare perfect summer days, and it was being taken full advantage of by the inhabitants of Privet Drive. Mr. & Mrs. #2 were enjoying a refreshing glass of lemonade beneath the awning of their front porch overlooking their well manicured front lawn. Mrs. #1 opened her living room window in order to let the pleasant breeze in. While Ms.# 5 went for a stroll around the neighborhood. Mrs. Petunia Dursley of #4 meanwhile was tending to her flower bed just beneath the living room window. It would seem that everyone was taking advantage of the weather, everyone that is except Harry Potter. He sat in the smallest bedroom of #4 Privet Drive seemingly in a trance. In actuality Harry was practicing his Occlumency. After several minutes Harry untangled his legs, stood up from the carpet and walked over to his desk. There he pulled his Daggobar's Magical drawing pad towards him with a pencil and began to work. After about an hour's work Harry was finally done. Looking up at him as if looking through a mirror was a great shaggy black dog . It amazed Harry to no end that he could look at his god-father's picture without feeling nothing but empty sorrow. It had been a month since the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries, but surprisingly he felt, despite anything else , ok. Of course that wasn't the case when he first returned to the Dursleys. 

Harry sat by the desk in his room reading a letter from one of his best friends at Hogwarts. He knew that Hermione meant well, and so did Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Remus. But he could not help the feeling that their words were just that, empty meaningless words. No matter how many times they wrote how sorry they were that Sirius was taken away from him before he really got a chance to know him, and how they knew that Sirius loved him more than anything in the world, and that Sirius would want him to live his life. They were just words to him. Harry of course knew this, but in his opinion it was easier said than done. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of white light. Harry was on his feet his wand poised ready to curse the intruder and possible threat. His moth fell open slightly at the sight that met his eyes. Sitting serenely on his bed as if it belonged there was…

'_I didn't know that there were __**white **__phoenixes'_ Sure enough perched in the middle of Harry's bed was a pure white phoenix, its breast and beak were of deepest gold. It's eyes were a protuberant silvery blue with a odd dreamy look that was vaguely familiar to him. 

"Hello" he finally said to the bird.

It sat there staring at him, he didn't know why but this phoenix reminded him of someone. It let out a soft trill that washed over Harry like something warm and pleasant, that was when he noticed that there was a letter and book resting in front of the magnificent creature. Stowing his wand in his back pocket Harry walked over to his bed and picked up the letter and saw who it was from. '_That would explain the eyes'_ Harry thought as he began to read the letter

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that we do not usually correspond outside of school, but I was compelled to write to you. I got the feeling that you would need this. It helped me a great deal when my mother died. I don't need it anymore so you can keep it. It's especially useful for keeping the Wrackspurts out._

_Luna_

_P.S. This is Dhelila she's an Empress Phoenix. I asked her to help you start off you're training._

'_Training?' _Harry thought. He decided to pick up the book and was oddly surprised by the title, **Mastering the Mind: An Extensive Guide to Occlumency **by Dragomir Despaar

"How does Luna expect a phoenix to help me learn Occlumency?" Harry wondered out loud.

"_**Empress Phoenix"**_

"My apologies **Empress **Phoen-…" He looked around bewildered. "Who said that? Who's here?" Harry asked loudly drawing his wand.

"_**I did, over here"**_

Harry stared blankly as the gentle voice came from the bird resting on his bed.

"You can speak?"

"_**Not exactly, I can hear your thoughts and project my own to whomever I choose. Empress Phoenixes are masters of the mind arts. I am particularly gifted in telepathy.We are extremely critical of who we bond ourselves to, even more so than normal phoenixes. It is a true testament to the character of the human an empress phoenix bonds with. We are also a thousand times more magically powerful than normal phoenixes"**_

"_You should know that I'm rubbish at Occlumency" _Harry thought. He didn't feel his voice would work very well in this odd situation. _"I've tried before and it didn't work too well"._

"_**There is no possible hope for anyone with a mind as damaged and tormented as yours to learn Occlumency"**_

"_Oh wonderful, a talking bird just told me I was touched in the head". _Dhelila let out a note that sounded slightly like a soft giggle.

"_**You misunderstand me my young friend, I do not mean to say that you are crazy. You're mind is tainted by obscenities that no one should ever have to bare. With a mind so burdened there is no hope for you to learn Occlumency. I can help"**_

"_Really, now? That would be wonderful"_

"_**Be wary my young friend, while the outcome will be great, the pain of the healing process will be greater…are you sure you want that?"**_

"……… **yes**" Harry said resolutely.

"_**Very well"**_

Dhelila spread her wings are rose into the air. As she slowly glided around the room she began a song that was if nothing else sorrow-filled and beautiful. The song began softly but slowly grew in intensity while Dhelila flew faster and faster. She began to glow with a white light that only got brighter. Harry overwhelmed with grief fell to his knees and began to cry, truly cry for the fist time in his life.

"_**You have a great destiny about you Harry Potter, farewell for now, we shall meet again"**_

In another blinding flash of light Dhelila disappeared. The song though greatly lessened in volume lingered leaving Harry Potter on the floor of his room crying from his very soul reliving the horrors of his life one by one, and gently finding peace.

This is my first Fanfiction...Please Review. Praise and criticism is greatly appreciated.

Aubrey


	2. Discoveries and an Inheritance

**Before we join Harry I feel the need to explain why this update is a week late. Unfortunately, after I posted the note that I would have this chapter up by last Thursday my computer crashed. I had to start it over so all the info I had from the past 3 years was deleted including the first 4 pages of this chapter. So I had to start all over again. And if that wasn't bad enough...the computer crashed AGAIN! and when I started it over I didn't have internet. But no worries, here is the new chapter and the next chapter is half done and saved an a flash drive. Thanks for listening to my little rant, now let's get back to Mr.Potter.**

**Disclaimer: When I look in the mirror I don't see a blond British woman staring back at me...so it's safe to say that I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry sighed looking down at Sirius's picture again. The Phoenix ritual didn't erase his pain completely but it did allow him peace of mind enough to focus and grasp Occlumency like he never had before. Harry looked up as Hedwig flew in through the open window and landed on his bed.

"Hedwig" he lightly scolded. "You know you're not supposed to be flying when it's light out. Aunt Petunia is going to have kittens if she sees you doing that."

Hedwig responded by ruffling her feathers moodily and gave Harry a look that plainly said 'I could care less what that woman thinks." Harry smiled at her and went back to his musings until a shrill voice interrupted.

"BOY!"

He stood up from his chair and made his way out the bedroom door, onto the first floor landing at the top of the steps.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He replied calmly.

"There you are, get down here. The backyard is a mess. What have you been doing all morning? Get down here and tidy it up before your uncle gets home." She drilled in an irritated voice.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said making his way down the stairs. As he came level with her Petunia added

"And don't you even think about using your freak powers to make it easier...do it the **normal **way. Just to make sure you do I've asked Dudders to watch you while you work."

"Oh now I'm in for it." Harry mumbled as he made his way past his aunt to the back door.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Harry knew his aunt was referring to what happened at the breakfast table a few weeks ago.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry and the Dursleys were sitting down to breakfast. Vernon and Petunia were deep in conversation, Dudley had his eyes glued to the television occasionally poking himself in the face with a bit of fried egg whenever he tried to eat and watch the telly at the same time. Harry meanwhile was thinking about his last Occlumency practice. He was organizing his thoughts and memories when he came across an early one. Harry could not have been more than eight months old, he was in the backyard of his home in Godric's Hollow rolling around in the grass with a large shaggy black dog giggling his head off. His parents were sitting by the backdoor of the two-story house smiling as their son played with his godfather. As Harry continued to go further and further back he found more memories of his time in Godric's Hollow.

"BOY! Pay attention and go get the mail." Barked Uncle Vernon startling Harry out of his stupor.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry responded not altogether focused.

_Harry stood up from the table and made his way out of the kitchen into the hallway. He vaguely registered his uncle yelling "BOY!", but it came to him as though from a long distance. Harry bent down to pick up the two letters that came through the flap._

'_Merlin, what are these envelopes made of, __**lead**__?' he thought as he made his way back into the kitchen dropping the letters in front of his uncle and sat down._

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL WAS THAT?" Vernon bellowed his face turning a violent shade of puce, staring daggers at Harry.

"What are you on about? I got the mail just like you told me to." Harry shot back confused

"Don't you dare take that tone with your uncle." Petunia snapped waspishly.

"You know bloody well I don't permit you using your freak powers in my home." Vernon barked.

Now Harry was completely dumbfounded. He had not used any magic, he would have known if he did. Harry knew what magic especially his magic felt like, smelt like, even tasted like. His Occlumency practice had given him such a level of control over his body that it was almost impossible for him to perform any degree of accidental magic.

'_So why is my uncle so passionately claiming that I did do magic?'_ Harry thought to himself...unless...

_Harry reached across the table to the letters I front of his uncle, picked one up, brought it towards him and proceeded to open it laying the letter smooth out on the table._

He looked around at the people occupying the table. Dudley had ripped his eyeballs from the television program to stare wide-eyed at his cousin, Petunia's face sported the same expression, Vernon on the other hand had an angry look of smug satisfaction on his face.

"You've gone and done it now boy, you're not allowed to use magic outside that dratted school of yours, you're going to be expelled."

"No I'm not." Harry said quietly not taking his eyes off the paper that lay before him.

"Oh yea? And why not?" Vernon shot.

"Because...it wasn't magic that I did...it was **telekinesis."**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

After the new discovery Harry used every opportunity possible to practice his abilities. His first practice was one that Harry would never forget. He had tried to lift his school trunk and ended up being knocked unconscious from the strain. What Harry found out was that His mental muscle much like his actual muscles, they needed to be trained to lift heavy objects. He had started out with pens and worked his way up. Once he could successfully lift his school trunk above his head and keep it there for two days straight Harry decided to move on to more challenging objects. As part of his morning routine Harry woke up before the Dursleys, snuck into the basement and worked out with Dudley's weight set. Harry could now lift 250 lbs with his physical muscles and 400 lbs with his telekinesis (650 if he combined both efforts.)

Harry made his way out into the pleasant backyard passing Dudley, who was lounging on a lawn chair, on his way to the shed once he gathered his tools Harry began to rake the dead leaves out of the grass. As he worked Harry noticed Dudley shooting him furtive glances. After ten minutes of this treatment Harry had had enough.

"Do you need something Dudley?" Harry asked stopping in front of him. Dudley just sat there looking up at him. Harry rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"What's it like?" came a small voice.

"Sorry?" Harry turned around.

"What's it like?"

What's **what** like?" Harry asked suspiciously

Dudley sat there for a minute, looked around to make sure that no one was listening then elaborated. "What's magic like?"

If Harry had not seen his mouth moving he would not have believed that Dudley Dursley had asked that question. Was this some type of sick joke? After years of taunting Harry for being a freak Dudley was asking him what it was like to be one as if he wanted the same thing. It wasn't until Dudley cleared his throat that Harry realized he didn't answer the question.

"Oh. Well magic...right...magic is...magic...is...actually I don't really know how to explain it. Magic--."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?" Aunt Petunia's shrill cry came from the kitchen door. She came bustling out at him menacingly. "I don't want you contaminating my son with you're unnaturalness, come inside now Diddikins." She shot Harry one last venomous look at stalked off, Dudley following in her wake.

'_That was quite possibly the oddest thing I've ever experienced in my life.' _Harry thought going back to combing the leaves out of the grass.

_He turned around and watched as Petunia and Dudley went inside the house. Before he stepped into the kitchen Dudley shot one last wistful glance at Harry._

Harry woke up early the next day as he usually did. He changed into a pair of black oversized sweat pants, and an old pair of black trainers. Harry didn't wear a shirt because after he started sweating he found that the shirt restricted his movement. He made his way down to the basement and began stretching and focusing his mind. After twenty minutes he went to work. He started at 150lbs and made his way up. Harry got up to 325 lbs. (715 with telekinesis) when he noticed someone watching him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Dudley." Harry called putting away the weights carefully then turned to see his cousin staring in wide eyed wonder as the heavy weights apparently put themselves back on their racks.

"Did you want something Dud?" Harry asked

"You know, you're not supposed to be down here. I was wondering why those weren't in the order I left them in." said Dudley shooting Harry an accusing glare and getting up from the step he was sitting on.

"Oh yea? What are you going to do about it then Big D?" Harry asked using his telekinesis to lift a couple of the smaller weights. This didn't go unnoticed by Dudley who raised his hands in surrender.

"Whoa don't go an get your knickers in a bunch, I was only joking. I don't really mind you being down here that much."

"What do you want Dudley?" Harry asked in a wary voice.

"Same as you. Just came to get my morning workout." Dudley replied plastering a fake grin on his face.

"And I'm Mary, Queen of Scots." Harry shot back rolling his eyes

"Nice to meet you your Highness." Dudley said as he sunk into a low bow.

"What do you want Dud?"

"...What's it like?" Dudley asked, his face completely serious. "What's magic like?"

"Why are you all of a sudden so interested to know what magic is like? After years of tormenting me, and bullying me, and teasing me, and making my life hell. Why do you all of a sudden want to get to know me?" Harry asked his temper slowly rising, something it hadn't done in weeks.

"I don't want to get to know you; I want to know what you can do."

"See that's the thing Dudley, magic isn't something I do. It's who I am."

"...then I guess I do want to get to know you" Dudley said slowly and quietly "...my whole life I've been taught to hate magic. That it was something to be ashamed of, but I don't think I can do that anymore...not when..."

"When what?"

Dudley stood there looking at Harry.

"When what Dudley?"

"Never mind, it's not important, besides I know that it isn't bad...well not all bad."

"Yea you're right." Harry said noticing Dudley's abrupt change of subject but not commenting on it. "You've got no idea how cool it can be."

They stayed in the basement for over an hour talking about magic and the magical world. For the most part Dudley was a decent audience. Asking questions and getting wide eyed whenever Harry described something especially the sweets. Their conversation was cut short by Aunt Petunia.

"Diddikins are you down there?' Came her sweet sing-song voice from the top of the 1st landing steps.

Dudley rolled his eyes and called back "Yes mum."

"Could you start the tea for me sweetheart?"

"No problem mother." He called back. He looked back at Harry "We should do this again sometime cousin, maybe we could even get to that school of yours and what goes on it."

"You got it Big D" Harry grinned as his cousin's face turned to a grimace "What? Don't like the name?"

"Ugh I loathe it, I only let my friends call me that for show."

"Well I think it suits you."

"Whatever...thanks by the way."

"For what? The talk?"

"No, for saving me from those Dementy thingies."

"Oh that, that was nothing, I'm kind of glad I did now"

"Me too" Dudley said climbing up the stairs with Harry close behind him. When they were back in the kitchen he turned to Harry and said "Happy Birthday by the way."

Harry stood rooted to the spot. He had forgotten that today was his birthday. '_Good going Potter, forgetting your own birthday'._ He thanked Dudley and made his way back into his room closing and locking the door. He looked over to his desk and saw no less than six owls including Hedwig waiting for him most of them carrying packages.

Harry made his way over and released them of their burdens and they flew off. All but two anyway, one was Ron's owl Pigwidgeon and a rather official looking screech owl with the letter to match. He decided to open Hermione's present first. She had given him a birthday card and a wand maintenance kit. Hagrid sent him a moleskin pouch on a long string so he could wear it around his neck along with a gigantic bar of Honeyduke's finest high quality milk chocolate with a fluffy strawberry nougat filling. His next present was from the Weasley twins which turned out to be a rather expensive looking dragon hide jacket. '_Business must be really good'_ Harry thought as he looked the jacket over trying it on in his mirror. The jacket accented his features giving him a definite look of being muscular without being bulky. Harry felt Auto-fitting charms at work. Moving on to Ron's present Harry found to his utter disbelief that Ron had given him a book. He looked at the title and grinned "**Twelve Foolproof ways to Win your Witch**". '_Typical Ron.'_ Harry went on to read the letter that came attached.

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday mate, I hope you like the gift. It's already done wonders for me. How's your summer been? I can't wait to see you. Mum and Dad spoke to Dumbledore and they said you can come stay with us in a week for the rest of the holidays. I'm not too thrilled about getting our O.W.L results though. Hermione's here too so it's just you that we're waiting for. Enjoy your birthday and don't let the muggles get you down._

_Ron_

'_So' _Harry thought _'Hermione's with him...that's probably what the book helped him with.'_ Harry chuckled laying Ron's letter aside. The next present was a vast jar of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Luna with a small note attached to it. _'For when life gets boring.'_ Harry thought this was an interesting gift. He had never thought of the beans this way '_Finding a vomit flavored jelly bean certainly does make life a bit more interesting'_ Harry mused smiling at the jar. He picked it up and felt the refilling and preservation charms on it. All in all Harry thought that this was a pretty good haul; he felt a strong surge of affection and loyalty to all his friends. He couldn't wait to see what that book Ron gave him had in store.

Harry turned at last to the official looking envelope. Picking it up he felt a wave of strong magic that he was not familiar with. Turning it over he saw the Gringott's seal holding it closed. Harry broke the seal and pulled out the folded parchment inside accidentally cutting his finger on the edge. A small bit of blood got on the parchment and it began to glow red, when it stopped words appeared.

_Dear Mr.Potter_

_I must firstly express my sincerest regrets for the loss of your godfather Sirius Black. It is however, on this subject that I am contacting you. Sirius Black, being the last male in the Black line was the head of the family. In his will he named you his Heir. As such you are to be named the head of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. As a result you would be emancipated and therefore become eligible to seize the role as head of the other houses left to you. An appointment has been scheduled for you today at noon. During that time your inheritance can be discussed in further detail. Please owl your response as soon as possible._

_Awaiting your answer_

_Shecklenum_

_Head of Inheritance and Estate_

_Gringott's Bank, Diagon Alley_

Harry's head was spinning. '_Me? Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?' _He sat there pondering this bit of information for a few minutes before coming to a decision. He got out a quill and some ink and wrote as neatly as he could "I accept". Gave it to the owl and watched it fly off into the distance as the sun began to rise properly now.

Harry made his way into the Leaky Cauldron around 11 feeling slightly apprehensive. As he walked across the moderately filled bar he gave silent thanks to the brilliant person who came up with the simple hooded cloak. No one in the bar even gave him a second glance as he walked out the other end. Harry raised his wand and tapped the brick wall opening the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry's nervousness only magnified as he got closer to the white marble building.

'_What's going to happen? Oh bloody hell, I can't take on the role of head of a house, I'm going to make a bleeding fool of myself...but...emancipation. I wouldn't have to live with the Dursley's anymore. I could live in Number Four Grimmauld Place. Sure it was dingy, but it was headquarters for the Order. I might even be able to call the shots in my own life. This might not be so bad after all then.' _

It was with those thoughts that Harry walked into the main hall of Gringott's Bank. He made his way to the closest available goblin.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter. I have an appointment with Master Goblin Shecklenum."

"Ah yes Mr. Potter." the goblin grumbled giving Harry a calculating look. "We were not expecting you for another 45 minutes. Never mind, if you will please follow me your meeting with Shecklenum is in conference room 7." The goblin walked from behind the counter and strode off to the other side of the room down a narrow hallway. Finally stopping in front of a plain black door bearing the number seven on it.

"If you will, make yourself comfortable. Master Shecklenum will be with you shortly." The goblin said bowing to Harry as he entered the room. As far as conference rooms went Harry found it quite cozy. The room had luxurious red carpeting, a roaring fire, a small collection of books on shelves, and a beautifully polished walnut desk. The desk, which looked to hold no more than six people, was littered with documents, a shallow stone basin, and several vials of swirling liquids. The door to the office opened and a goblin that looked quite old came bustling in and sat in the seat across from Harry.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter my name is Sheclkenum. I am the head of the Inheritance and estate department."

"Good afternoon Mr. Shecklenum but if you don't mind please call me Harry."

"Very well Harry. We are here as you know to review the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black as it pertains to Hadrian James Potter. So shall we begin?"

"Yes sir."

Shecklenum unrolled a sheet of parchment and began to read:

**The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black**

**I, Sirius Orion Black being of sound body, mind and magical strength do hereby declare the following:**

**To my godson Harry James Potter, I leave the entire Black family fortune, all my worldly possessions and properties. I also name Harry James Potter as my sole Heir as head of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, to be bestowed upon him on his 16****th**** birthday.**

Harry sat in his chair and looked at Shecklenum with a blank stare hardly believing his ears.

"Now we move to the initiation ceremony." the goblin pulled the stone basin in front of him and began to chant in what Harry suspected was Gobbledygook, he picked up one of the vials that had a shimmering black substance in it and poured the liquid, next he pulled out a satin pouch and produced a roughly cut diamond and dropped it into the basin as well. Looking up at Harry he said "Do you Harry James Potter accept the responsibility of becoming Lord Black, head of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, and promise to uphold the expectations of the position?"

"I accept." Harry said in a strong clear voice.

"Please give me your hand." Harry reached his open palm towards Shecklenum who drew a short silver dagger and pricked Harry's finger allowing a small drop of blood to fall into the basin before healing the wound. Shecklenum waved his hands over the basin chanting in Goblin language again. The inside began to glow an opaque purple then subsided. Shecklenum lifted an ornate black ring and placed it on Harry's right ring finger. Immediately Harry felt a wave of strong new magic rush through him and mix with his own. He was now Lord Harry James Potter-Black.

"Now Lord Potter."

"Please call me Harry."

Shecklenum stared at Harry for a minute before slightly bowing his head. "Of course Harry. Now as it stands you are legally an adult and as such are able to claim the other Lordships left to you."

"...Lord**ships!**, I...I thought that the only other inheritance I had waiting was for the Potters?" Harry asked in a weak voice.

"Oh no Lord Potter, I mean Harry. Let me see..." he began to shuffle through the documents on his desk then pulled out a rather yellow sheet of parchment "Ah here we are." Shecklenum cleared his throat: **In the matter of Harry James Potter, upon his 17****th**** birthday or in the eventuality of his emancipation Hadrian shall be inducted as the Lord and Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter**, **The Noble and Most Ancient House of Delwyyn, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Carter, and The Noble and Most Ancient House of O'Shayley. **

"Delwyyn, Carter, and O'Shayley? Those names sound familiar." Harry said his brow furrowing.

"As well they should Harry, Delwyyn, Carter, and O'Shayley were three of the 12 original magical families that established Wizarding Europe, they produced extraordinary witches and wizards in fact your ancestor Rowena Ravenclaw is descended from the Carter line."

"I'm a decedent of Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Indeed, now shall we perform the rituals?"

An hour and a half later Harry became Lord Hadrian James Carter Delwyyn O'Shayley Potter-Black.

"Before we go over your estates Harry it is necessary that we perform a magical health exam."

"A magical health exam?" Harry asked bewildered

"Yes, it is customary for the new head of a family, to ensure that they won't be corrupted." Shecklenum explained. "We can perform the detection exam here, but to actually have any curses, spells, jinxes, or foreign magical fingerprints removed you must see a healer."

"Um, ok. What do I have to do?"

"Simply hold out your hand and I will prick your finger, let the blood dip onto this enchanted parchment and a complete medical report will appear." Shecklenum explained.

Harry did as he was told and two minutes later Shecklenum had his report and was looking dow at it.

"It would seem Mr.Potter that you have had a number of tracking charms and power blocks placed upon you." The goblin commented looking at the parchment and handing it to Harry.

"Ok, so I can get them removed by a healer right?"

"Yes."

"Good then." Harry said putting the paper down.

"Now Lord Po–, sorry Harry I have here a complete summary of your monetary standing, properties and their value."

Shecklenum handed Harry a stack of parchments all with the Gringott's Seal on them. His jaw dropped when he saw all of his possessions.

**Monies and Properties of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter**

**Head of House: Harry James Carter Delwyyn O'Shayley Potter-Black **

**Members of the House: Harry James Carter Delwyyn O'Shayley Potter-Black **

**Money Value (In Vault): 926 million galleons, 574,000 sickles, 200 knuts**

**Properties: Potter Manor- Located in Scotland. : Valued at approx. 100 million Galleons**

**Cottage in Godric's Hollow: Valued at approx. 50,000 galleons**

**Chateau De'crace- Located in France: Valued at approx. 422,000 galleons, 6 sickles, 2 Knuts**

**Total Monetary Value: 1.9 billion galleons, 580 sickles, 202 Knuts**

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The money from the Potter vault alone would be more money than could be spent in 12 generations. Harry looked up as Shecklenum cleared his throat.

"With the position of Lord to these five houses you have a voting seat on the Wizengamot for each house. Along with that you have one seat on the Board of School Governors of Hogwarts through the Potter relation."

"Oh." was all that Harry could muster at the moment; he was too shell-shocked by it all.

"If I may be so bold Mr. Potter...Harry, You have been given a very important position in the Wizarding World. While you cannot wield it now, you stand to gain quite a bit of political power even among us goblins. I suggest proper tutoring on the more refined wizarding customs is in order."

"I agree, I will start on that immediately." Harry said sitting up straighter.

"Now Mr. Potter, will you want to visit your vaults today?" Shecklenum asked standing up.

"I think I'll just go to the Potter vault, just to have a look around.

"Very well, I will have a lower ranking goblin escort you."

They made their way out of the conference room and back into the main hall where Shecklenum waved over another goblin wearing less expensive clothes. The goblin looked familiar to Harry

"Griphook please escort Lord Potter-Black to the Potter family vault.' Shecklenum ordered Griphook in a stiff manner.

"Yes Sir." he replied gruffly.

Harry followed the goblin to the familiar dark stone tunnel where the trolley was waiting for them. Harry and Griphook rode down to the deepest parts of the bank. Harry certainly didn't remember going this far down when he came in the summer before his first year. After passing through a waterfall, that oddly enough didn't get then wet, the trolley stopped in front of an enormous door bearing the number "Vault number 18." Griphook stepped out of the trolley and went to the door, Harry right behind him. "Key please, Lord Potter-Black."

"Oh please call me Harry. "He retorted handing the goblin his vault key "You know I remember you from the first time I was here. You escorted me to my vault then too."

"I remember you as well Harry."

Griphook turned the key and ran his finger along the door and it opened. Green smoke began to billow out as it cleared Harry tried to gasp but found that his throat had closed up from the sight that met his eyes. Before him lay a room that was twice as large as the Great Hall of Hogwarts and covering most of it, piled almost to the ceiling were small mountains of gold. As Harry made his way through found suits of armor, various animal skins, trunks filled with precious gems, rare looking potions, ancient tomes and scrolls. Harry came out of the vault with a large bag of galleons.

"Griphook, I'm going to be making many expensive purchases while in Diagon Alley and in the muggle world. Is there a way for me to withdraw money from my vault without having to stop by every time?" he inquired.

"Yes there is, most wealthy families have tabs with the stores they frequent. We also provide a Gringott's card. It works like a muggle credit card except the money is taken straight from your vault. Would you like me to assign you one?"

"That would be perfect, there's something else I would like to ask you about."


	3. Of Shopping and New People

Hello all. **BEHOLD AND BEAR WITNESS TO THE RETURN OF: _Aubrey Bruxton_**. To all those who have waited patiently (and some not so patiently) for the return of new updates... the wait is OVER. I know I've been gone awhile and for that I am truly sorry. In between all my imagining and daydreaming for this story life got in the way. For those of you who have been with AGDAH from the beginning will know about the computer crash a few years back (**jeez** YEARS?) Im sorry to say that in the aftermath I gave in to a bout of writer's block, but Ive managed to throw it off like the Imperious curse and the gears are grinding again (if a bit squeakily). I will do my best to make as regular amounts of updates as I can but unlike my younger more nieve...neive...**stupid** self I make no promises.

DIsclaimer: As I always have to remind myself in the morning...I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. (and every time I do I die a little bit inside.)

* * *

Harry left Gringotts with a plan. He made a straight shot for Knocturn Alley with his hood up partially concealing his face. He saw the shop that he need and walked in. The storeowner was a scruffy little man with short graying dark-brown hair, a bald spot and a pronounced scowl. He looked up and glared at Harry as he entered.

"Can I help you?" The owner asked in a harsh scratchy voice to match his appearance.

"Yes" Harry said calmly in a voice that sounded much smoother than it normally did. "I need you to remove some unwanted spells from my person. I was advised to use a qualified healer but then I would have a record with the Ministry…. I'd rather they not know what I'm up to. I hear tell from the goblins that you're then best man for the job…outside of Ministry jurisdiction that is"

"Why exactly is it that you do not want the Ministry to know you are having those spells removed?"

"I'd rather not discuss that…let's just say, it would not do well for certain people to know what I know." Harry replied icily.

"Of course, but I must warn you....it's pricy." He breathed fixing Harry with a skeptical look that immediately changed to an appraising one as Harry dumped a sizeable amount of galleons on the counter.

"Will that do?"

The shopkeeper drew his wand faster than Harry could have thought, and gave it a sharp flick. The gold organized itself onto neat piles and a small strip of parchment appeared. The shopkeeper glanced at the slip. "It will." The owner smiled evilly. It sent a small shiver up and down Harry's spine. He raised his wand and began muttering an incantation in a language that Harry did not recognize. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his body starting from his scar.

"Hmm… I see someone's keeping tabs on you, these are exceptionally complex tracking charms placed upon you, only a very powerful witch or wizard could have performed these." The man scrutinized frowning slightly. "There are power blocks as well." He began to chant again. When the shop owner stopped chanting the pain ebbed away and Harry felt a great pressure lift from his shoulders. He felt his magical core surge with newfound power as he dropped his hood releasing his dirty blonde shoulder length hair; he no longer had the scar on his forehead. The black eyes of the shop owner fixed with eyes of deep blue and Harry raised his mental shields to full strength as he felt the telltale push of Legilimency. The shop owner surveyed Harry with a calculating glare.

"I see you're one for getting straight to the point." Harry said fixing the shop owner with one of his own calculating looks.

"Who are you?" The man asked suspiciously

"Ignotus Evans, and you?" Harry shot holding out his hand to the other man bending into a slight bow.

He took a minute before grasping Harry's hand and replying "Fallius Eckle." Inclining his head slightly.

"Well Master Eckle I thank you for your services. I hope when you are needed I can call upon you."

Fallius gave Harry another appraising look then mumbled "We shall see."

Harry looked into his eyes again and plainly saw the image of mounds of gold falling into his hands. This bit of insight into the man's expectations didn't faze him in the slightest. If money was what it took to have such an obviously powerful wizard on his side then that was what he would give. He had too much of it anyhow.

He left the shop and Knocturn Alley with a more selfish and frivolous purpose in mind. He was going to shop till he couldn't stand it. If he had to take on the role of an aristocrat he needed to look the part. First stop Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

The minute he entered Harry was accosted by Madame Malkin herself.

"How may I be of service dear?"

"Hello Madame, I would like to purchase a whole new wardrobe."

"Alright then, what type of budget are we working with my dear?"

"Money is no object; I put my faith completely in your capable hands." Harry said bowing his head slightly to her flashing her a charming smile.

"Oh, well, very well then please come with me." Madame Malkin smiled ushering Harry over to a fitting stool and standing him on it. She suddenly got a serious focused look on her face, there was no denying it, Madame Malkin was in her element.

"Alright we'll begin with your standard robes, I assume you're still at Hogwarts then?"

Harry nodded.

"Ok we'll keep the standard frame and add a bit of more to it....let's see a bit of black velvet trimming will give them that extra boldness. They will stand out but only to enhance your appearance. Now the tie, what house are you my dear?"

"Gryffindor."

"Ah excellent, high quality red satin with gold dusting. It will be fabulous. Now the dress robes, I recommend Acromantula silk, it's the softest yet most durable. Let's go with a dark green to make your eyes pop. Is that you're natural hair color dear?" she asked pointing to Harry's blonde locks.

"Oh, no." Harry laughed concentrating and changing it back to its original black messy state.

"Ah, I thought not Mr. Potter, now a delicate midnight blue, how do you feel about white?.....good then we'll do an off-white with gold trimming........"

"Can you put Auto-fitting charms on the robes?"

"No problem dear. Now about cloaks....." Madame Malkin continued on in this manner for another two hours suggesting styles patterns colors trimming and added features. By the time she was done with him Harry had 5 new school robes, 14 dress robes, 6 work robes, 15 cloaks with matching hats, scarves, and gloves (all outfitted with temperature sensitive warming charms). 25 sweaters all with temperature stabilization charms, 10 pairs of trainers that went well with them.

"Ok dear your purchases will be ready in about 2 hours."

"Thank you Madame."

Harry got off the stool and walked out of the shop and making his way to Ewelop's Owl Emporium, where he purchased Hedwig a bag of their most expensive Owl treats. He also bought her a new cage that was self-cleaning. Next Harry bought a brand new trunk; the store clerk said it had five compartments. The first one was just like a normal trunk for his school things, the second compartment was a combat room the size of Gryffindor common room, the third compartment was a one bedroom flat with bathroom and kitchen. The kitchen came with a refrigerator that came fully stocked and had a refilling charm on it, the apartment's window could show you any skyline you wanted to see. The fourth compartment was a potions lab that was stocked with basic potion ingredients that had preservation and replenishing charms on them. All the compartments except for the first on were all interconnected and came with a built-in time turner feature that could be controlled, Imperturbable charms, and a wide range of powerful protection spells on it. It cost close to 500 thousand galleons but Harry had the feeling it would be worth it. He stopped by Flourish and Blott's to look at journals. He learned that the heads of all the prominent houses kept journals for future descendants to learn from . When he finally left the book store he was carrying several thick journals which he carried in his pocket after the store owner shrunk after taking pity on him.

As Harry made his way back to Madame Malkin's he swore that the first thing he was going to do was learn how to shrink objects.

"Ah , just give me a minute while I finish up with this young man right here." Madame Malkin said as Harry made his way to her. She was currently pinning up robes for a boy that looked to be Harry's age and height. He had lightly tanned skin, reddish-brown hair, a rugged handsome face that was dotted with a number of freckles, and pale blue eyes. He currently had a look of utter annoyance etched onto his features. "Alright my dear that's you done. I'll be right back with your order dear."

"I swear by all that is good and decent in this world, if she says '**dear**' one more time I'm going to hex her into next week." The boy exclaimed stepping down from the stool. Harry bit back a laugh but a snort escaped before he could catch it. The boy turned his attention to Harry. At a closer look Harry found that this boy was taller than him by an inch with broader shoulders.

"Hello, I'm Kristopher Winters." He said smiling and holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Kristopher had an obvious American accent, but it was punctuated with a slightly southern slur.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied grasping his hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Are you really?" Kristopher asked his eyes widening marginally. For a fraction of a second they flashed toward Harry's forehead then back to look him in the eye. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Harry gave him an appraising look. "Are you Hogwarts?"

"Yes, this is my first year."

"Really? You don't look 11." Harry suggested tilting his head to the side.

The boy called Kristopher chuckled. "No I'm going to be in sixth year I believe. I just moved to England with my parents a couple weeks ago. Honestly the whole European educational system structure is a bit confusing from where I'm from."

"Where are you from?"

"Baltimore." Kristopher announced proudly.

"I, uh, where is that?" asked a very confused Harry.

"In America, actually, I live in Baltimore but I attend the New Salem Academy of Magic. Dad got transferred though so now I'm here." Kristopher finished bitterly.

"You don't sound too happy about that." Harry offered cautiously.

"Well I'm not am I?" he muttered heatedly "I basically had to give up my entire life, all my friends, my classes. And on top of all that I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school."

"You're allowed to use magic outside of school in America?" Harry asked, his interest suddenly peaked.

"Oh sure. The American ministry is very lax when it comes to underage magic, they feel it's important to a child's magical development and what not. They don't care if you use magic outside of classes, as long as it's not dark magic and its not used around or on Non-Magicals, or rather muggles." Kristopher said.

At that moment Madame Malkin appeared with Harry's purchases.

"Here you are deary" Madame Malkin said hading him his bags.

Harry thanked her then turned back to Kristopher.

"It was really nice meeting you, unfortunately I must be off , maybe I could owl you sometimes…you do know about owling right?"

"Please, of course I know about owling" Kristopher shot back a look of amused annoyance on his face. "We yanks aren't complete barbarians you know." He teased in his best British accent with a smile on his face.

Harry laughed back good naturedly. "Well until we meet again, good day Mr. Winters ."

"Jeez." Kristopher cringed. "Mr. Winters is my father, call me Kris".

"I'll be seeing you then Kris".

"Until we meet again Harry Potter". Kris said while going into a sweeping bow with the British accent. Harry laughed then turned to enter Diagon Alley again. He walked to the apparition point close to the Leaky Cauldron entrance and disappeared.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. The newest update to A Great Destiny About Him. Please review, flamers are welcome. Next chapter Harry will begin to explore his magic; more specifically his limitations. We also get some insight into the essence of magic. (Oh yea, it gets deep like that). And on top of that we get some more Harry/Dudley interaction. That being said, I've got a challenge for you guys. Dudley's got a secret he's holding in, between now and the next update can you guess what it is?

* * *


	4. A Dudley Shaped Interlude

**Yea i know i know its been a while but im back and Ive got a feeling Im here to stay. Hopefully I'll be able able to build my readership back up in the next chapter or two. As promised you guys get some of that Harry/Dudley interaction i talked about in my last writing update. I also decided to explain away Harry's sudden ability to apparate, it even ties in with a bit of canon and if you're any type of self respecting Harry Potter fan you'll know how.**

**A/N: As always I do not own Harry Potter and it makes me sad.**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**A Dudley Interlude**

Harry suddenly appeared on the side of the tool shed in the backyard of Number 4 Privet Drive, only the faintest pop telling his abrupt arrival. He took a quick step forward to steady himself, the unbearable feeling of tightness swiftly rushing out of his body.

Harry still hadn't gotten used to the feeling of apparition. After all, there are only so many skills that someone's able to master again after so much time, skills picked up at infancy can only come back so quickly.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Monday morning found Harry Potter sitting in the middle of his bed meditating, practicing his Occlumency. One of the practices of Occlumency was sorting your memories. When he first started out it sounded like an easy enough task but what he quickly realized was every single day that he was alive was stored in his memory. Some memories were happy memories and he took his time going through them, others were not as pleasant and were quickly dealt with. This particular memory was piqued his interest from the moment it started.

_Harry had to be no older than nine months, his father James was left in charge of him while his mother Lily went out into the garden to pick the vegetables for tonight's soup. Harry was running around his room giggling his head off and trying to pop the multi- colored bubbles that his father was conjuring from his wand._

_Harry chased some that were tinged his favorite color of blue, and jumped after the occasional shiny gold bubble. For a minute he seemed to stop and study the growing swarm of bubbles, seemingly searching for a particular one when he spotted it he jumped and reached out with his right hand index finger pointed at an interesting rainbow colored bubble directly in the path of his finger, where other children would have reached a short way up and dropped back down to earth Harry didn't. He seemed to almost take off going beyond all logical distances, popped the bubble, and came back down far too slowly and landed lightly on his feet the whole time laughing away at the abrupt whinny the former bubble made as it exploded. _

"_Harry" his father chided with a smile playing across his face. "You know you're mother doesn't like it when you do that, every time u do she thinks you'll fly off."_

_When he heard his father say that Harry tilted his head down with a sad look on his cherub-like face. He looked up at his father with large shimmering green eyes and a quivering bottom lip, the epitome of childish innocence. When he saw that his father wasn't very upset with him Harry broke out into a huge grin proudly displaying his only two front teeth and lifted his arms up saying_

"_Da up."_

_James bent down picking Harry up and resting him on his left hip._

"_However I don't think your mum needs to know about this little incident." He chuckled as Harry nodded his head excitedly in agreement. The fond moment didn't last however as James developed a pained look on his face, glanced over to the window that overlooked the backyard and whispered "Lily."_

_The next thing Harry knew there was a flash of darkness, as the moment came and went Harry felt the clenching tightness somewhere in the pit of his stomach, as though his body was remembering the sudden apparation. As it passed he noticed that both versions of himself and his father were in the backyard just feet away from his mother in the rose bushes as she sucked on her thumb._

"_Lily are u ok" James asked as he swept the yard with his eyes, his wand suddenly in his right hand._

"_Yes James Im fine. I just pricked my finger on a thorn is all. Nothing to get worked up about…did u just apparate?" she asked her voice going from light and sweet to a hushed whisper as she spied Harry._

"_Yea, I thought you were in danger, I felt your panic and just reac-"_

"_JAMES CHARLUS POTTER how could u apparate with Harry. Do u realize how dangerous that could have been." Lily hurried up to James looking Harry over._

"_Ah lighten up lily pad, I had a firm grip on him, and as you can see he made it through with all his little fingers and toes, and besides I dare say he enjoyed the ride, didn't you ickle mage." James cooed using his now wand free right hand to tickle Harry's tummy. _

_Harry began laughing and with a loud POP he disappeared. _

As he continued to sort through his memories Harry found many more of himself as the amazing popping baby, apparating to where ever his little heart desired which luckily was anywhere his parents were. His mum got so fed up with him apparating all over the place that she set up an anti-apparition ward. It appeared to work for a while until one day Harry became so upset at not being able to follow his mum out into the garden that he apparated tearing right through the ward, rendering it useless. He even found a more recent memory of the time when Dudley and his gang were chasing him. He jumped behind a trash bin wishing to be somewhere else and found himself on the roof of his school.

He already knew how to apparate, he just needed to remember how.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

After making sure that he wasn't going to fertilize the lawn with the contents of his stomach, Harry stepped from behind the shed only to stop dead in his tracks. A few feet in front of him sat Dudley sitting on the grass in what could only be described as a poor attempt at the lotus position.

"Uh Dudley…what are you doing?" Harry asked coming up beside the blond boy.

Dudley gave a startled cry looking up with slightly wild eyes, when he spotted Harry he seemed to physically calm down, after getting his breathing under control again he closed his eyes and responded.

"Merlin Harry you nearly scared me out of my skin."

"Did you just swear by Merlin?" Harry asked stupefied.

"Yea what of it?"

"Oh nothing." Harry responded quickly.

"If you must know Im meditating." Dudley said after a short pause.

Harry stood there with a blank stare directed at his cousin who was slowly breathing in and out with a hand on each knee; after a full minute Harry's curiosity won out and he asked the question that seemed to be burning in his gut.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you meditating?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious is all."

"Yes well curiosity killed the cat." Dudley spat clearly becoming agitated.

"Well then it's a good thing Im not a cat innit?." Harry shot back with no small amount of amusement at the fact that Dudley was getting riled up so easily.

"You never know, that could end up being your animal spirit." Dudley replied evenly looking up at Harry with one eye open and a small smirk on his lips.

"Animal what?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You know your animal spirit,... remember last week you were telling me about how some of…your lot-"

"Witches and wizards Dudley."

"right right, some of your lot. You were telling me about how some of them can turn into animals, you called it animigits or some tosh like that."

"Animagus Dudley, animagus." Harry sighed.

"yes, yes that. Anyhow after you told me about them I got curious so I took a trip to the library-"

"Sweet Merlin, you actually know where the library is?"

"Ha ha very funny, of course I do, anyhow I went to do some research on the subject."

"Why? I doubt you'd find anything on legitimate magic in a muggle libr-"

"Don't say that word!" Dudley snapped angrily getting up faster than Harry thought it was possible for him to move. It wasn't so much that Dudley was fat, in fact he had slimmed down considerably since he took up boxing along with actually joining Harry in his morning exercise routine; it just seemed out of place for Dudley to move with such agility.

Even though he knew that Dudley wouldn't stand a chance against him Harry unconsciously took a step back from his obviously pissed off cousin. Old habits it seems die hard.

"sorry, I didn't realize you had a problem with that word."

"Yes well I do, I _hate_ it." Dudley spat the word with such venom it sent tiny shivers down Harry's spine, and for a fraction of a second his angry cobalt blue eyes got bright almost as if they were glowing. It barely registered with Harry before it was gone and he pushed it out of his mind.

"Dudley you know I don't mean anything by it, its just the term we use for people without magic."

"I know, I know. Its just…coming from you, you make it sound so co…con…condescending, like Im beneath you."

"You mean like when you and your parents and your friends called me a freak?" Harry shot back getting angry himself.

And just like that Dudley's anger dissipated and a contrite expression made its way onto his facial features. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and looked down.

"you're right."

"I did not mean it that way…if it makes you feel any better I won't use the M-word anymore, how about from now on we say non-magical?" Harry asked quietly gauging his cousin for a reaction

"Bah, that's too much of a mouthful, how about…nomag?" Dudley suggested happily his ealier mood forgotten.

"Did you just say nomad?"

"Nah, no-mag, as in no magic, non magical."

"Hmmm, I like it it's catchy, and you never know it might eventually become the norm." Harry said thinking it over.

"Yea, hey this might be our first step towards starting a revolution, haha 'The Nomag Revolution', I rather like the sound of that," Dudley laughed making to sit back down in his lotus position, this time however he fell into it perfectly as if he'd been doing it his entire life. Harry lifted his legs up beneath him into a similar position and slowly floated to sit on the grass facing a few feet in front of his cousin and began chatting amicably with him.

"So what were you saying about animal spirits." Harry asked playing with a few blades of grass in front of him.

"Oh yeah so anyway I found this book called "The Druid's Compendium" it had an entire section on animal spirits. The different types, communing with them, how they help in ritual spell work, and even about the animal spirits in humans." Dudley said, almost babbling. As he talked a light seemed to turn on behind his eyes making them sparkle almost even glow again. "It said that every person has an animal spirit within them and through meditation and introspection the animal can be unleashed."

"What do you mean by unleashed?" Harry asked genuinely intrigued.

"See thats the thing, the Compendium wasn't too clear on that but thats what I'm trying to figure out." Dudley shrugged a frown creasing his brow as he closed his eyes again.

"So I guess you're trying to unleash the beast huh Dud?" Harry asked laughing.

"hehe, yea I guess you could say that. I mean I can't actually turn into my spirit animal on account of the whole nomag (hehe) thing, but the compendium says that the instincts and characteristics of the animal once discovered and harnessed actually bleed over to the human spirit."

"You know for a nomag book that actually sounds legit."

"I have the book inside if you want to take a look."

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my delinquent of a cousin." Harry said opening his eyes and staring at Dudley.

"what do you mean?"

"I refuse to believe that you, you Dudley Dursley not only know where the library is but also have a library card and checked out a book."

Harry watched as Dudley raised an eyebrow never opening his eyes and replied. "who said anything about checking the book out, i just said i have it."

"So you stole it...Oh thank Merlin, all is right with the world again."

"Just because I actually enjoy talking to you doesn't mean I've changed that much, besides there is something about that book that just spoke to me, i couldn't explain it to you if I tried." Dudley said taking a deep breath.

"If you say so Dud."

"So...where did you disappear to all day, Dad almost had aneurism he was so mad." Dudley asked.

"Oh yea about that..."

Neither young men were aware of the suspicious watery blue eyes that watched them from the window above the kitchen sink inside the house as they continued to talk.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the return of A Great Destiny About Him (AGDAH). To those of you who are questioning when Luna is going to make an appearance in this story...its gonna be a while, but don't worry once she does come into play she'll be here to stay ( hehe that rhymed). For the next three or four chapters though it'll be all about Dudley and Harry because he play a very important part in the plot of this story, which needs an appropriate amount of time to develop, but that's all Im gonna say on that. So leave me a review (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW) and I'll see you guys on the next update.**

**~*~ Aubrey~*~**


	5. The Unbearable Lightness of Being

_**Ok so in my last writing update I said a few things that are not true in this new chapter. 1-There is no Dudley in this chapter. 2-No Luna either...sorry :-C...**__**On a lighter note there's about three new characters that are sure to win a place in your heart so...YAY! Im sorry that this update took a whole month to get to you, but considering the frequency of past updates Im on a roll. So please enjoy this new and admittedly shorter (but not lacking in quality) chapter of AGDAH.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah!**_

**The Unbearable Lightness of Being Harry(s)?**

_

* * *

_

The floor of the room, even the very air was confusing to the senses. One minute it was cold, the next it was scalding hot…at one point Harry would have even described the smell of the air as…purple? It was distracting and disorienting, exactly what it was designed for because Harry was in the newly dubbed meditation room of his trunk. According to Despaar's Mastering The Mind, the ability to achieve a higher state of consciousness even in chaos is the mark of _a strong, well-organized mind._ As he felt himself slipping into his inner mindscape Harry couldn't help but indulge in a brief moment of pride. Harry soon found himself standing upon a hard surface, what that hard surface was he wasn't sure due to the fact that every which way he looked all he saw was a dense fog. The fog itself was a sight to behold because it gave off a subtle glow making the swirling gray patterns come alive.

"**WHAT IS MAGIC?**" a deep booming voice asked suddenly. To any other person the sudden appearance of the voice would have been disconcerting because not only was the speaker not visible but its point of origin seemed to resonate from all around as if the fog itself was speaking.

"Magic is the heartbeat of life." Harry responded confidently into the abyss before him. Harry stood there waiting for something to happen. He didn't have to wait very long before the disembodied voice returned.

"**WELL**…that was vague even for you Harry." The voice responded. As it said this, two very peculiar things happened that coincided with each other. The first being that the voice lost it booming all encompassing quality and focused finally coming from one location. The second being the source that the voice resonated from was revealed to be a man who was formed from some of the very fog that surrounded Harry. This new man stood not three feet in front of Harry. Like Harry he was of the same height and general build but, unlike Harry, who was dressed in a very relaxed ensemble of a white wife beater, dayglo pink Bermuda shorts and a pair of flip flops. This man was decked out in a sweeping royal blue hooded robe with bronze and silver embroidery around the sleeves and hood, which obscured all but the lower half of his face.

"Oh come off it brother, we can't all be great seekers of knowledge. That's what we have you for." Came the sound of another voice as a second figure materialized to Harry's left. This new entity was dressed similarly to his 'brother' except his robes were a soft almost golden yellow (that produced the same glowing effect as the surrounding fog), with black and dark grey embroidery.

"I was simply pointing out that his answer left much to be desired." Said 'blue' to his brother.

" I still don't see the point of quizzing him every time he reaches this place, I mean it's his mind after all. As far as security measures go it does come off as rather pointless" said 'yellow'.

"Yea Im with him, all these questions do seem like a bit much…it sort of makes me feel like a buffoon when you tell me I'm wrong". Harry interjected.

"But that is not my intent Harry".

"Oh yes it is." Came the sound of a different voice as a third figure materialized to Harry's right facing 'yellow'. The color of his robes were an acrid forest green with shimmering silver embroidery. This new member of the makeshift circle unlike his brothers who had solidified from the fog and stayed that way only became halfway corporeal from the waist up, the rest of his green robes continued to swirl with the mist.

"For all your self righteous prattling on about knowledge for knowledge's sake". 'Green' breathed in a low hard voice as he (for lack of a better word) glided towards 'blue' slowly circling him. "You and I both know that there is a sadistic little part of you that takes pleasure in lording the fact that you're smarter than everyone else over them. There's just that urge inside your head that can't stop you from being an insufferable know-it-all". He stops to whisper in 'blue's' ear. "Admit it…you love having that bit of power." He slowly darts the tip of his tongue out to trace the shell of his ear making 'Blue' shiver, "it excsssssitessss you". 'Blue' then shoved 'Green' away causing him to fall to the ground and become fully corporeal.

"Must you always be such a fucking _prat _Verdan?" 'Blue' spat at him with no real malice in his voice.

Verdan('Green') chuckled, "But of course Aridian, after all it is in my nature and that above all else is the one thing we cannot change…no matter how much knowledge we obtain. Just take Tristan for instance." He gestures to 'Yellow'. "For all the gut wrenching, hair curling, vomit inducing truths about human nature you attempt to fill his pretty little head with, he has always, is, and forever will remain the forever optimist, that's just how he's built."

"Hey I like that Im the forever optimist." Tristan('Yellow') points out with an offended air. "I think its my best quality." He finishes smugly.

Verdan swiftly rises to his feet and makes his way towards Tristan taking his left cheek between his thumb and forefinger and pinching.

"Of course you do munchkin and that's why we love you."

"Prat." Tristan says smacking Verdan's hand away.

"Alright children behave." Said Harry after the exchange causing all three pairs of eyes to fall on him.

"Ahhh, Harry" Verdan breathes his voice remaining low but adapting a silky purring quality to it. "I hadn't realized you were here with us".

"Oh really?" Harry quipped disbelief heavy in his voice. "And what was all that about?" He gestures to Aridian('Blue') and Tristan('Yellow').

A sly smirk makes its way onto Verdan's lips as he glides back to his original place to Harry's right facing Tristan. "You of all people should know how much I enjoy making an entrance Harry".

"Hmm." Harry responded distractedly.

"Yes well as fascinating as this little diatribe has been," Aridian quipped. "can we please get on with it…I miss my library."

The other three nodded their heads and took a step closer to the center that they were facing. They each raised their hands above their heads, connecting them with the palms of the brother on either side creating a perfect circle.

"**Tribuo phasmatis etiamnunc unus quod idem eadem idem**." (Divided in spirit yet one and the same). Harry began to chant. As the words slipped from his mouth the clothes he had on began to change when he finished the chant he was dressed similarly to the other three in the circle the only difference being that his robes were a bold red with deep gold embroidery around the sleeves and hood which was now also obscuring the top half of his face.

"**Eruditio infinitus, eruditio adamans**." (Knowledge infinite, Knowledge unyielding). Aridian chanted next, the bronze embroidery on his robes beginning to glow.

"**Umbra lux lucis quad lux lucis idem eadem idem**." (The shadow of light, and light the same). Verdan chanted, triggering the silver embroidery to start glowing.

"**Pectus pectoris animus qua somnium es infinitus**." (The heart of the soul where dreams are unending). Tristan chanted causing the black embroidery on his robes to somehow grow darker and darker.

Harry began his part of the chant over again followed by the next brother and so on. With each repetition of the word the swirling fog that surrounded them grew still and the air began to charge with an indescribable power that tingled their skin. After the end of th sixth repetition the tingle stopped abruptly leaving behind an almost hum, then as one they called out

**"Iunctus somes tribuo in phasmatis tunc valde ****insulto** capimus ut unus." (United in body divided in spirit, the next step we take as one). The gray fog began to steadily grow brighter and brighter until it became a blinding white. Eventually it got so bright that Harry had to close his eyes to it, the last thing he saw were Verdan, Tristan and Aridian fading into the light around them.

* * *

"Well shit" Harry began rubbing his eyelids "that was definitely more painful than I remember...guys?" Harry opened his eyes and looked around his eyes widened to realize that he was once again sitting in the meditation room of his trunk, the only thing different this time was what he was wearing.

'What the bloody hell is going on' Harry thought as he lightly fingered the right sleeve of his robes, the gold embroidery still shimmering beneath his slender digits.

'No use sitting around wondering what happened' Harry decided standing up from the randomly changing temperature of the meditation floor. Harry concentrated on calling forth his telekinesis and steadily lifted himself into the air. It was a nifty little trick that Harry had learned while practicing his ability, he figured if he could lift any object to fly around for hours on end then why not himself. At this point in his training though he could only make himself float up or down and hover (The first time he attempted to make himself fly around his room he had strained himself into unconsciousness for 3 hours).

As he came closer to the ceiling Harry raised his right arm and said, "Open". The roof of the room lifted on one side as if it were on a hinge and Harry floated out of the trunk at the foot of his bed and into his room. Feet planted firmly on the ratty excuse for a carpet that covered the floor of his room Harry raised his hands to pull back the hood of the robes finally freeing the wild ebony tangles of his hair.

"You know", rang a sharp clear voice directly behind Harry, who whipped around in the blink of an eye to aim his wand at the intruder it promptly fell to the floor when he took in the sight before him of Aridian sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of his bed with Tristan and Verdan standing on either side of him. "I admit we've seen some spectacularly weird things in our lifetime but I have to say without a doubt that you are a freak in every sense of the word". Aridian finished with a smile playing across his face. The bottom of Harry's jaw decided to join his wand on the floor, for what a face it was. All three brother had their hoods down. Aridian's features had an aristocratic sharpness to them, Tristan's were more square and ruggedly handsome, while Verdan's features were surprisingly more feminine, all this aside there was no denying one simple fact and that was that the three brothers...looked** exactly like Harry. **

"Harry darling close your mouth or you'll catch flies".

* * *

**Soooooo, what did you think? You're lovin the new guys aren't ya? Especially Verdan right, I spent a good amount of time on him just to make sure that he was sufficiently creepy but had the potential to be loveable. And don't worry I'll explain who/what they are and why they're suddenly "Out of Harry's Head" (hehe get it?). Ive started work on the new chapter already so it shouldn't take too long. To show you how confident I am about that statement I'll even give you the title of chapter 6: The Use of Power. Do with that what you will. As always reviews are much appreciated in fact reviews make me write faster so hop to it.**

**~*~ Aubrey~*~**


	6. The Use of Power

**Here it is, the long awaited next installment of AGDAH. If you guys follow my writing updates you'll see that I said Monday...just not which monday(sorry). To make it up to you guys this chapter is twice as long as my last one and that's not including my little rant here at the beginning and down at the end (which the word cont on the last one did include). The final word count is 4,463. And just to show how much I really appreciate you guys I'll do my best to keep it at that length and maybe even longer if you guys keep sending me awesome reviews. Now a few shout outs: ladysavay- I loved your review about the obscurity of the last chapter...I kept you in mind on this one, hope I cleared a few things up (let me know). Paladin-kriss- Totally cool about the name thing. You were right about Dudley...read on and you'll see. Now I'll leave you guys to enjoy the latest installment of my brain-child.**

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah!**

******The Use of Power**

******

* * *

**

_'Just as the mind cannot be equated with a book; simply to be opened and read on the whim of anyone who chances to look. So too can Occlumency not be associated with simply erecting a shield to ward off intruders. Each mind is brilliantly unique in it's own fashion. There is no set structure of the mind that can be determined and mapped to be used as a general consensus. This guide cannot give you a clear and concise list of instructions to go by one step at a time. But do not be discouraged dear reader for just as there is an infinite amount of space for knowledge to be stored within the mind, there are an infinite number of techniques that may be employed in order to guard that knowledge that is stored, you must simply create the method that is unique to you. That is what this guide was designed to help you accomplish.' Reaching said accomplishment however will not be as simple as dreaming it into existence and leaving it as is. Achieving a well organized and properly fortified mind requires much patience and uncommon discipline and focus but at the end of it all the rewards will far out weigh the costs. -Excerpt from __**Mastering The Mind** by Dragomir Despaar_

_

* * *

_

**"Harry darling close your mouth or you'll catch flies".**

Harry snapped his mouth shut with a sharp click. He glared at the bemused expression gracing Verdan's face.

"Don't call me darling" Harry snapped at him.

"Oh Harry there's no need to be rude, I was simply making an observation." Verdan quipped as he looked down at his hands carefully removing a bit of non-existent dirt from beneath the nails.

"What are you doing here? Why do you three look so much like me?"

"Isn't it obvious Harry?" Tristan said laughter shining in his eyes and voice. Harry continued to stare them down, a thoroughly perplexed expression molded to his face. Harry cocked is head to the side as he released a grunt in the negative.

"We look so much like you Harry because we are you…well different aspects of who you are at the very least." Tristan explained

"All those times we've come in contact, haven't you ever wondered what we looked like underneath our hoods Harry?" Aridian asked from his position on Harry's bed.

"Whenever we've come in contact its never really been high up on my list of things to figure out. I,…wha…just….how is this possible? I thought you all were just guardians of my memories."

"Oh we are." Aridian said getting up from the bed and slowly making his way towards Harry an air of haughtiness that Harry had come to associate with the uber bookworm. It was very off putting to see an expression that was so very…_**Malfoy **_on features that were so **very** much like his own. "But we are so much more than that Harry, every quality that you possess, every emotion and thought that makes you who you are has been separated and given life resulting in us." Aridian said holding out his hands in the direction of his brothers as Tristan and Verdan came to flank on either side of him in front of Harry.

"Ok" Harry said understanding coming to him slowly. "But still…how did that happen?"

"_Magic_". The three brothers half said, half whispered at once identical smiles directed at Harry. As they said this a ghost of something rippled in the air around them making Harry's skin tingle. He was vaguely aware of the front door opening and closing downstairs as his uncle came home and began speaking to his family.

"Yea I got that" Harry exclaimed rolling his eyes. "what I'm trying to figure out is why are you three out here and not still up _here_" he said as he tapped his finger to his temple.

"That's a bit of a mystery to us too." Tristan said his brow furrowing.

"The most likely explanation we can think of is that your magic is beginning to mature." Aridian added.

"Whats that now?" Harry asked.

"I said your, well _our_ magic may be maturing."

"What does mature magic have to do with anything?"

"Well when a young wizard's magic begins to mature-"

"I know how the process works Ari-"

"Don't interrupt!...as I was saying, when a young wizard's magic begins to mature it grows stronger...more potent-"

"Again I already know-"

"I said no interruptions!...you must realize that we're very powerful, don't you Harry?"

"I don't know, I mean sure Im pretty good with a wand but _powerful_." Harry mumbled ducking his head down slightly bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh no. Trust me Harry" Verdan said his voice coming out low and breathy as he stepped forward slowly bringing his hands forward to lift Harry's chin locking gazes with him. "I know a thing or two about power" his voice held barely restrained reverence and his eyes held a light that was oddly possessive to Harry causing him to blush despite himself. "And you my dear have got it by the cauldron full."

"You really think so?" Harry whispered.

"Oh I know so." Verdan whispered back his green eyes momentarily flashing down to look at Harry's lips. Harry blinked and seemed to come to himself, as he did so he realized that he and Verdan were standing very close to each other, their faces only centimeters away from each other causing his cheeks to color further. Harry took a casual step back creating distance between the two of them and cleared his throat.

"Ahem! Alright but I've never heard of anything like this happening before." Harry said with a frown back on his face.

"Hence the need for the freak comment." Verdan quipped lifting his finger in an 'AH HAH!' gesture. Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "Careful where you stick that thing Harry." Verdan purred quirking an eyebrow.

"Prat." Harry, Tristan and Aridian said together. Verdan added a smirk to go along with the eyebrow and made his way to sit at Harry's desk by the window.

"What Ari is trying to say, is that since our magic is maturing it's experiencing spikes in power as it reaches stability. When we did our little transportation chant it must have been during one of those spikes and the magic took it upon itself to fulfill our request in a more literal sense." Verdan explained in a bored voice.

"How could my, our magic take it upon itself to do anything?" Harry asked.

"Well" Aridian interjected. "When an object becomes imbued with enough magic, that object becomes sentient. Very much like the Hogwarts castle"

"Or that tea cup that attacked Stan Shunpike last year." Tristan chirped.

"Yes like the teacup" Aridian said his voice trailing away as he thought about the article in the Daily Prophet.

"_Poor Stan_" all four boys sighed in unison shaking their heads.

Harry was the first to break the silence. "Vicious killer tea cups aside, I may not be too clear on this but last I checked Im **not** some random object..Im a _person_ complete with my very own sentience." Harry said his tone oozing with annoyance .

"Exactly!" Aridian exclaimed. "Thats just it, you already exist as a sentient being so that nifty little side effect back lashed on to the magic and into us. Our magic has a mind of its own. Not saying that your going to have random spells flying out of you all the time or anything but it will be aware of how things work, what goes on around us and how to respond...and more importantly, how to survive."

"_but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ..." _Harry whispered.

"Bingo." Verdan drawled leaning back onto the chair and resting his arms on the desktop behind him.

"Alright then, our magic sent you out here but to what e-"

"Harry? Harry who are you talking to?" Came the voice of Dudley as he opened the door and stepped into Harry's room looking around worriedly.

"Dudley I can explain." Harry yelped quickly turning around to face his cousin his heart racing a mile a minute.

"Explain why you're standing in the middle of your room speaking to yourself?" Dudley asked a mischievous glint lighting in his eyes and a smile stretching across his face. "Well alright then, lets hear it.

"Oh my my my." Verdan's voice sounded from behind Harry as he swiftly made his way to stand up off to Dudley's side staring at him intently as if he were a particularly interesting piece of artwork. Harry's eyes widened slightly upon seeing him.

"Well?" Dudley said impatiently still smiling. "Im waiting to hear that explanation...and what the bloody hell are you wearing?"

Harry's heart rate decreased to a speed that was more conducive to living and he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Dudley couldn't see or hear Tristan, Aridian or Verdan who was still studying his cousin intently.

Harry looked down at himself and absentmindedly ran his hands along the bright red material of the robe, the gold embroidery around the sleeves shimmering as they moved.

"Oh, its nothing really." Harry drug out as he looked up.

Verdan had slowly begun to circle Dudley sniffing him every now and then. His head wove up and down as he took in Dudley's scent.

"Oh_...Merlin's pants_...What. Isssss. He?" Verdan whispered reverently. Harry's brow furrowed at his tone, it was the same one he used when he assured Harry that he was powerful and despite himself he felt a brief pang of _jealousy? _"Can't you all smell it...can't you all see it?" Verdan asked turning a disbelieving stare to his two brothers behind Harry.

"Smell? see what? It's just Dudley, there's nothing there." Tristan said.

"**Exactly!**" Verdan breathed. "There is literally nothing there inside of him, just a vast emptiness."

"What?" Harry asked sharply.

"What?" Dudley asked looking confused. "Are you feeling alright Harry?"

"Yea Im fine Dudley.."

"I wonder if he's always been like this." Verdan asked himself as he raised his hand to press the the forefinger to Dudley's temple. At the slightest touch both Dudley and Verdan gasped. Dudley's eyes lit up for the briefest of moments and he spun his head to the side so fast it produced a cracking sound that made Harry wince. Dudley continued to stare intently right into Verdan's eyes narrowing his. After a beat he spun his head back around to look at Harry.

"Did you see that?" Dudley asked quickly looking back at Verdan who was now cradling the hand that had come in contact with Dudley to his chest.

"See what Dudley?" Harry asked trying to keep his voice casual.

"I could have sworn there was another you standing right beside me...only he was wearing green...I saw it right out of the corner of my eye, but it vanished before I got a good look..." Dudley trailed off as he raised his hand and reached out, just as his fingers were about to come in contact with the tip of Verdan's nose.

"Was there something you needed from me Dud?"

"wha...oh yea" Dudley mumbled turning his attention back to Harry and dropping his hand. "Dad's home, he wants to speak to the both of us in the sitting room."

"Hmm thats odd. Usually he yells for me."

"Yes well he seemed rather peeved." Dudley admitted sheepishly

"When it comes to me I expect nothing less." Harry replied absently as he removed his robes and through them on his bed exchanging worried glances with Tristan and Aridian. He turned back to Dudley to find him failing to hide a wide grin behind his hands,

"What?" Harry asked looking around

""Thats, um, thats an interesting color for shorts." Dudley grinned pointing to Harry's vibrant pink shorts.

"Oh." Harry said color creeping onto his cheeks, "They were a present from a friend"

"A friend huh? let me guess, that Loona girl?"

"Yea, Luna." Harry grinned a far off look in his eyes as he fingered the drawstring of the shorts.

Dudley snorted and shook his head. "My my cousin, you are completely ass over tit for this bird aren't you?"

"I wouldn't go that far, I mean i like her but not in that way." Harry scoffed, "and besides I value her friendship."

"Oh right right, her...friendship. Of course." Dudley teased

"Yes her friendship, I mean really how many friends do you know that would send you a pair of shorts just because."

"My point exactly Harry seems like something more than a friend would send your way."

"Oh come on you" Harry huffed walking out of his room and into the hallway hurrying his cousin along. "Besides its not like you have anything going on in the romance department anyway." Harry shot at Dudley a grin on his face.

"And how exactly would you know anything about that?" Dudley asked incredulously as they made their way down the stairs.

"I know things...I see things." Harry said mysteriously turning around to give Dudley a mocking grin. Harry couldn't help but notice that neither Tristan Aridian or Verdan were following them.

"Beleive me Harry, you only see what I allow you to see." Dudley said smirking as he and Harry made their way into the family room.

Vernon was sitting in his recliner facing the two boys with Petunia standing to his left, they stopped talking as Harry and Dudley came into the room and Vernon scowled taking in the sight of the two boys chumming it up.

The smirks fell from Harry and Dudley's faces as they took in the sight before them, but for two different reasons. Dudley because he had never seen his father look at him with the scowl he had dubbed "The Harry", and Harry because standing around the living room were none other than Tristan, Aridian and Verdan (who was doing that strange sniffing thing between Vernon and Petunia.)

_'Gods, am I going to have to put him on a leash?_' Harry thought rolling his eyes. Vernon's scowl morphed into an all out glare as he focused on Harry's eyeroll and Dudley shot Harry an oddly perplexed look before turning back to his father.

It seemed that whatever Uncle Vernon wanted to talk about was of the utmost importance because he has yet to change out of his work suit.

UGGHH! Fat peop;le should **never** wear tweed." Verdan quipped cringing as he took in Vernon's appearance. Tristan and Aridian snorted in laughter. It took all of Harry's self restraint to keep his expression blank and not join them.

"Boy!" Vernon spat with as much venom as he could muster. "Why is it that you insist on making a nuisance of yourself?"

"I don't know what you mean uncle." Harry replied nonplussed.

"**DON"T**!" Vernon yelled his face coloring rapidly ("Hey check it. its a purple walrus"..."Shut up Verdan.") as his anger flared causing Dudley and Petunia to jump at the sudden change of volume. "**PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU SNIVELING BRAT**! Petunia told me about your conversation with Dudley in the backyard earlier today, after you finally decided to burden us with your presence."

Harry frowned in confusion 'Earlier today?' he thought.

"Remember Harry, the time turner." Tristan chipped in helpfully.

'Oh yea the time turner in the trunk. Its been almost a week for me in there, but out here its only been a few hours.' Harry then thought on the former part of Vernon's rant and he glared at his uncle before locking gazes with his aunt who met his angry eyes with a disapproving leer of her own.

"She did. did she?" Harry asked his eyes still locked in a staring match with his aunt. They continued in this silent fight for dominance until Petunia finally lowered her gaze. There was a roar of victory inside Harry's head as he rejoiced in this small victory. Beside him Dudley shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes she did." said Vernon drawing attention back to him. "I thought I had made myself perfectly clear that you could continue to live under my roof as long as you kept your freakishness to yourself."

"Hey I had every intention of keeping my magic." said Harry feeling a little thrill of excitement as he watched the vein in his uncle's forehead that only twitched for him do it's work. "to myself. It was Dudley who approached me about it in the first place."

"**How dare you**." Vernon hissed getting up from his chair to take a few menacing steps towards Harry. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that my Dudley would want anything to do with you and your unnatural disease."

"Now hold on." Verdan called out walking up to Vernon, Harry and Dudley

"Its true father." Dudley whispered studying the carpet at his feet. Vernon looked away from Harry studying the dejected slump in his son's shoulders.

"Why?" Vernon asked. "Why son would you want to expose yourself to**...that**?" Vernon asked his demeanor changing to one of pure love as he took in the sight of his son's sad blue eyes.

"Because dad," said Dudley fidgeting slightly with the gaze of every person corporeal or not on him "I figured that Harry of all people would understand...we're sort of in the same situation."

That statement piqued Harry's interest greatly. 'What does he mean we're in the same situation...Is Dudley?...no he couldn't be, though it would explain a few things.

"No. No your not, what's happening with you has nothing to do with this freak." said Vernon his voice getting a little louder. "What he has inside of him, he was born with but you. You're just going through a phase it will pass. Do you hear me son**...it...will...pass**!"

"I know you would like to think that father but I know the truth of the matter. When he's around us Harry knows what its like to be so different, i neecded to connect with someone."

"Oh my poor Dinky Diddydums." Petunia burst into tears and rushed forward wrapping Dudley in a hug that Harry could tell was worthy of Molly Waesley. "You don't ever have to feel like you can't come to me about anything. Mummy loves you just as you are and don't you ever forget that."

"Ok is anyone else extremely confused?"

Harry could only nod to Verdan's question as he looked between Dudley, Vernon and Petunia.

"Now we love you no matter what." Petunia said said as she released Dudley looking up into his eyes since he was slightly taller than her. "Isn't that right Vernon?" she hissed throwing a glare his way.

"Yes yes of course I do." Vernon ground out gruffly. "But as I said before its just a phase."

"Dad."

"It's just a phase." said Vernon an edge creeping back into his voice.

"Well isn't this mighty hypocritical of you all." Harry seethed "You all know that I have magic and you condemn me to the fires of hell, but when its your precious _diddydums _its nothing but love and **fucking** daisies."

"Why you nasty little-"

"Dad!...Harry when they say they still love me, its not because I have magic...its because...Im gay." said Dudley looking Harry proudly in thhe eyes.

The silence that followed was deafening.

No one said anything for a good five minutes not even Verdan who's eyes had gone unnaturally wide.

"Well...I did not see that one coming." Harry finaaly croaked.

Dudley smirked at him "told you."

"Yea. yea you did." Harry laughed out scratching the back of his head and looking down at the ground. When he looked up it was directly into Dudley's eyes and he nodded.

Dudley nodded back then turned to his father who was glaring daggers at him. "Dad...I'm gay."

Vernon looked between Harry and Dudley as if trying to decide who he despised more finally he hissed out, "Both of you get out of my sight."

* * *

Harry and Dudley stepped out onto the front porch of the house and took in the sight of the neighborhood in the rays of the evening sun which cast an almost golden hue over everything. It felt good being outside and away from the opressive awkwardness of being in the company of Vernon and Petunia, who were currently agruing in the sitting room where the boys had left them. They looked over at each other and a kind of understanding passed between the two of them, this budding friendship they had going was now officially solidified...they were connected, for better or worse. A tiny shiver passed through Harry along with a sense of foreboding. Harry brushed it away as quickly as it came on.

The two stepped off the porch and made their way left and up Privet Drive as they walked a man brushed passed them the man had greying hair and a shaggy appearance, he had sores on the corners of his mouth and long, yellowish nails, he smelled of dirt, sweat, and blood. There was something animalistic almost _feral_ about him that reminded Harry of Professor Lupin. Harry and Dudley looked up at each other then looked back to get a better look at the man, only, he had vanished...how odd.

"So where are we headed Harry?" Dudley asked looking back to him.

"The woods by the park?" Harry asked.

"Yea sure...just let me go grab something from my room and I'll meet you there." said Dudley as he started backing up heading in the directipon of home.

"See you in a few then." Harry waved Dudley off heading towards the intersection of Privet and Wisteria. Within a few minutes Harry was sitting in a meditative pose in the clearing in the center of the woods beside the Little Whinging Play Park.

"Why does is suddenly feel like everything has changed?" came the voice of Tristan to the right of Harry. He opened his eyes to see the three Harry(s) sitting in the same position as he was creating a four pointed circle with Tristan to his right, Verdan his left and Aridian in front of him.

"Because it has." said Verdan.

"How do you figure?" asked Aridian. "Simply because he's g-"

"Please Diddydums being a pillowbiter has nothing to do with this. You all may not want to admit it but that boy has magic."

"You think he's a wizard?" Harry asked frowning at the thought.

"Not exactly."

"How can you think he has magic Verdan." said Aridian. "You yourself told us that when you looked at him you didn't see anything."

"NO. I said I saw **nothing. **Just a vast emptiness that yearned to be filled." Verdan said through gritted teeth. "But what I felt was the complete opposite."

"What did you feel?" asked Harry

"Power."

"But how is that possible? If you saw nothing there, how is it that you felt power from him yet he's not a wizard?"

"Because Harry." Dudley's voice rang out behind him. He came up to the circle of four looking at each of them in turn. "Anne of green gables over there is right Im not a wizard."

Harry's heart was doing that annoying heart attack drill again. "You can see them?" was all he could say.

"Oh yea...scooch over sunshine." Dudley said nudging Tristan with his foot to make room. As he sat down dropping the book he was carrying and mimicking the other four they created a fivepointed circle.

"If you're not a wizard, then what are you?" Harry asked, that strange tingle coming back full blast.

"I, my dear cousin" Dudley smiled pulling out a cigarette box from the pocket in his shirt. He pulled out one of the white sticks and put it between his lips. He then brought his hand up to the end of the cigarette and snapped his fingers, suddenly a small orange flame sprang from the tip of his index finger and he took a drag closing his eyes. He exhaled releasing the smoke...it didn't smell like a regular cigarette to Harry. "I am what is known as a Druid." As Dudley said this he opened his eyes, there was no mistaking it in the dying rays of the sun that attempted to brak though the trees above them. Dudley's eyes were glowing an intense cobalt blue.

"Oh"

* * *

**And there you guys have it chapter 6 of AGDAH. I hope you liked where I took it. I apologize if I offended any of my readers that was not my intention. I know alot of you are wondering why Im putting so much focus on the Harry/Dudley dynamic of the story instead of Harry/Luna...trust me it has a purpose. And besides Luna's time will come. As Ive said in my writing updates Harry will make his departure from Privet Drive in chapter 10 and he'll do it with a BANG! Since I have it all planned out the next chapter will be titled: The Druid's Quickening. As always reviews are like food, and Im starving so PLEASE Review.**

**~*~Aubrey~*~**


	7. The Druid's Quickening

**A/N: Hiya, I know this is late but it's my longest chapter yet so there's some good news. I won't keep you from it much longer, just wanna let you know that the review shout outs are down at the bottom.**

**WARNING: There chapter contains drug use.**

**Word Count: 11,643. Enjoy.**

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah!**

**__****The Druid's Quickening  
**

* * *

There was a moment of silence. The moment stretched into a minute, one into two, two into three and so on and so forth. All the while, Dudley continued to take light drags from the cigarette that didn't smell quite like a cigarette drinking in the blank stare of his cousin, and Harry the same. It felt so out of place for Harry to associate anyone so utterly **Dursley** with magic, but never the less there he sat beside him eyes glowing with some unknown light, his face framed by blond locks that Dudley had begun to grow out, his hair now reaching past his shoulders where they curled at the ends. The long winding vapors of smoke that hung around him adding to the overall aura of power.

'Dudley has magic'`. Harry thought as a gentle breeze whispered through the circular clearing of trees rustling his already messy hair.

'Dudley has magic' Harry repeated in his mind.

'Dudley is…is a Druid…what _is_ a Druid?' Harry thought.

"What exactly is a Druid?" Harry asked voicing his last thought. Dudley, who had been busying himself with slowly waving his hands in front of his face disturbing the wisps of smoke looked back to him.

"Well according to the Compendium" Dudley began tapping his right hand on the cover of the book lying before him. "Druids are protectors of the land, we are conduits of nature itself, able to bend it to our will. In all things we do the wisdom and power of Gaia herself is our teacher, our guide and mentor." Dudley looked up from the books' cover, which he had begun to stroke lovingly and caught Harry in a stare that would have been intense even without his eyes glowing. As it were with the blue orbs in that state he had Harry transfixed." We are true magicians because our power comes from her very veins."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry asked emerald green eyes staring unblinkingly into blue. Harry hung onto every word that spilled forth from Dudley's mouth as if they were the secrets of the universe and in a way they were. Harry may not always be the sharpest tack in the box but he understood the gravity of what was unfolding before him, he knew without really knowing that before him sat someone, something that was rare and unique…he just needed to figure out how, and then why.

"What do I mean?" Dudley asked looking off to the side; he seemed to be contemplating something. After a beat he looked back at Harry. "What is magic?" he finally asked with a smirk.

"What?" Harry asked sharply, snapping back to himself.

"You heard me, what is magic."

Harry glanced over at Aridian who looked back at him and gave the tiniest of nods.

"Magic is the heartbeat of life." Harry responded clearly.

"Exactly!" Dudley said excitedly. "Magic is the heartbeat of life, it exists in all living things connecting us all. But more importantly, the pure, raw, untamed magic of Gaia, the Great Mother runs in her very veins as her blood, those veins are what are known as lye lines and Druids can tap into that life blood" Dudley raised his hand palm to the sky as it lit with a brilliant orange flame. "We can tap into that raw magic and do crazy, amazing, impossible things." He finished reverently looking into the flame with misty eyes and a somewhat manic gleam.

"Geez Dudley its just fire, careful you don't burn yourself." Verdan snorted eying Dudley as if he had gone bonkers.

"See that **Oscar(1)** is where you're wrong. You've never held fire in the palm of your hands before, you don't have the connection to the magic that I have. To you this flame is just destruction but it is so much more. In the right hands…in _my_ hands it is light and it is life…_it is magic_." As he said those things the flame lifted off his hand to flicker on above their heads. It slowly got bigger and brighter injecting tendrils of warmth into the biting chill that Harry had not even realized had crept upon them with the setting of the sun. Harry was so focused on Dudley's rant he did not notice his teeth chattering until they stopped. He worried that the flame was going to continue to grow but it stopped once it got to the size of a catchers mitt. Suddenly the most wondrous event occurred, small bits of the flame began to fall away and rain down on the five young men like multi-colored faerie lights. The lights dotted Harry's skin and although by all logic they should have burned him, it did not. When the sparks came in contact with his skin they faded away but left behind a warm afterglow and a pleasant tingle Harry had come to associate with magic.

'In all my life I've never known you to be so knowledgeable and genuinely passionate about anything Dudley, how did that happen?" asked Harry lifting his arms to catch more of the falling bits of magic, while the sparks continued to rain down the flame itself kept burning without fuel.

"I guess I've had a while to really process this all…it also doesn't hurt that I'm high as fuck right now." Said Dudley dissolving into low giggles.

"Excuse me?" Tristan sputtered looking sharply at Dudley as he took another drag from the 'not' cigarette.

"Here" Dudley mumbled holding out the white stick for Tristan to take.

"As much as I would love to partake in the poisoning of my body" Tristan spat, his tone dripping with sarcasm and blatant disapproval. "I sadly cannot seeing as I am incorporeal."

"Not here you aren't. Within this circle you three." Dudley said looking to each of the three brothers in turn, "Are as real as Harry or I."

"I find that hard to believe." Tristan mumbled moodily. Dudley's only response was to once again raise the joint in offering. Halfheartedly Tristan reached for it, when he was able to take it from Dudley his stormy expression cleared to one of astonishment.

"Amazing." Tristan breathed looking at the slowly burning object in fascination.

"You really aught to listen to me more often Harry." Dudley chuckled a smug look on his face.

"How is that even possible?" Verdan asked his eyes lit with a hungry light.

"Because it is my desire…take a look around." Dudley insisted. Harry craned his neck and drank in the scene all around him. The sparks from the still burning flame had spread beyond them falling in a large circle that went to the edge of the clearing just before it touched the trees. If that wasn't enough the sparks did not fall in just random order. Standing up Harry could see that the sparks had landed in an intricate design that reminded him of a shield, and they five sat at it's epicenter.

"It's called a Celtic shield knot, it's generally used for protection and warding, I'm using it to cleanse this space and as a base." Although his words were whispered they rang clear within the enclosure.

"A base for what?" asked Harry sitting back down.

"A Druid's Circle, my first in fact. My hope is that there are others out there like me, here is where I want to start the beginnings of my coven and I want you Harry to join as my teacher and I yours."

"I think that's brilliant Dudley but why would you want me to join your coven? And what could I possibly teach you?…I'm a wizard, my magic isn't the same as yours."

"I believe that's where you're wrong Harry. You felt the same thing I did earlier…we're connected you and I. I'm not certain how and to what end but I know that the line is there. And besides even if our magic doesn't come from the same place when I'm around you I can feel Gaia's touch, when it comes to you there is something special, when it comes to you the magic is there. You, are home. I still have much to learn but I **know** I can only do that with you're help and in return I think there are things that I can teach you." The excited gleam was back in full force as he spoke those words and with his next it darkened into a seductive smirk. "So, what do you say cousin dearest?…won't you step into the bad side?…"

Harry didn't even try to contain the carefree laugh that erupted from watching Dudley waggle his eyebrows as he spoke the words.

"What do you guys think?" asked Harry to the other three in the circle. Tristan was the first to speak up.

"Sounds like fun."

"Are you kidding? The chance to learn new unknown magic. Imagine all the things we could learn, of course I'm in."

Harry looked over to Verdan who seemed to want to take his time answering. "Well, what about you?"

"Hmm in for a penny in for a pound I suppose…and besides I wouldn't want to miss this train wreck for all the Galleons in the world."

"Well it seems I'm all for it" Harry said brightly "So how do we do this?"

Dudley dug his left hand into his pocket and pulled out a tiny seed. Harry wanted to ask what it was for but he thought it best to just watch and see what happened. Dudley dug a small hole in the grass with two fingers, dropped the seed in then covered it back. He then reached over and plucked the still lit joint from Tristan's hand. Above them a small part of the fire broke away to hover over the freshly planted seed. Dudley dropped the joint into the flame, which kept it suspended as it slowly turned to ash. Once it was burned away the flame fizzled out leaving behind a pentacle made of ash over the small mound.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Shhh, I need to concentrate. I'm...not very good at this." Dudley chided his brow furrowing as he began to move the tips of his fingers in a slow circular motion.

"Good at wh-" began Harry but he got the answer before his question was asked. At the tip of Dudley's fingers…there was no denying it, it was a tiny pool of water that grew larger with each revolution of the druid's hand. After the seventh revolution the pool stopped growing and began to rain down on the pentacle, once the water was all gone the real spectacle began.

It was as if Harry was watching a recording of a plant growing over the course of weeks within a few seconds. When it was done growing the plant stood 1 metre tall with dark green hand shaped leaves and large fuzzy clumps growing around the stem.

"Is that…?"

"Veneficus Cannabis Sativa. Or in other words…magical weed." Said Dudley as if it were the most normal thing in the world to grow a marijuana plant in under a minute.

"Its sparkly." said Harry intelligently

"Yup, that would be the veneficus part of it. This stuff is so potent just a small dose would knock a nomag on their arse for days."

"And you would know that _how_ exactly" Harry asked throwing his cousin an accusatory glance. Dudley's only response was to shoot him a cheeky grin.

"I need you to be quiet again, I have to concentrate." said Dudley. He brought his hand up palm facing the plant in an instant it caught completely on fire. As the magical flames consumed the plant, it began to turn black, wilt and then eventually collapsed until all that remained was the original ash pentacle. What was new however was the gigantic bubble of swirling, sparkly green smoke just above their heads.

"OK." Dudley said through gritted teeth. It looked like he was holding the cloud of smoke together by sheer will. "This is going to hit you hard…take deep breaths...and hold on for the ride."

Before Harry could question the druid's words a large tendril of smoke reached out and attached itself over his mouth and nose forcing him to breath in the deep earthy scent. Harry only had enough time to think that this wasn't so bad before he was literally knocked over by an intense bout of vertigo. With his back on the grass Harry looked up to the inky black sky and he could feel his pupils dilate until he was sure that there was barely any green left. With this new sight the world opened up to him. He could see beyond the glare of the city lights at the hundreds, maybe thousands of little dots strewn across the night sky. He ran his hands in the grass beneath him and he felt the little heartbeat of magic inside each and every blade helping it grow, beyond the grass he felt the soil rich and dense with its promise of new life, he felt the earthworms making their way through it loosening it. He felt the roots of the trees drinking in nutrients growing stronger by the second, minute, hour, day, year, decade, century, and millennia. He saw their past and future all within the span of a milli-second. Beneath the soil and the worms and all other manner of creatures he felt something deep down pulsating…like a heartbeat. It was stationary and flowing at the same time, it felt ancient and ageless simultaneously. Harry knew without having to be told that what he felt was a lye line and he was humbled by the enormity of its power because he was also aware that it ran throughout the entire planet…through the earth…Gaia. Sensing that much power, the power of a planet scared him and at the same time excited him (and made blood rush to certain parts of his anatomy) in ways that should make him blush with shame yet he didn't because it felt and knew that it was raw and natural. When he was sure he had a decent grip on his head Harry sat up to find that Tristan, Aridian, and Verdan were doing the same, their eyes were glowing a brilliant emerald green. Dudley was sitting off to the side with an easy smile on his face. Harry watched as he and his four companions inhaled the last of the smoke.

"How do you all feel" asked Dudley.

"I feel strong." Tristan replied flexing the muscles beneath his yellow robes.

"I can...I can sense everything. Its amazing." Came Aridian's breathy response.

"I am **so** fucking…horny." Verdan ground out fisting his hands into the blades of grass beneath him. Tristan and Aridian dissolved into fits of laughter upon his pronouncement. "I'm bloody serious you guys I can **feel** the power from that lye line washing over me and it's making my blood boil." He carried on closing his eyes and biting down on his bottom lip.

Dudley quirked an eyebrow and shot his cousin a bemused look. "Got a thing for power Harry?"

Harry had the decency to blush. "Its not something I like to admit." He mumbled.

"I don't think its anything to be ashamed of. There's nothing wrong with admiring power, The Compendium actually encourages it."

"Not to be a wet blanket or nothin but how does getting us junked up on über weed get us into your little club?" asked Verdan

"Join hands." said Dudley

"What are we going to sing Kumbayah?"

"Just shut it and do as I say"

"Yes Master Druid." Verdan quipped sarcastically grabbing hold of Aridian then Harry's hand. Once all five hands were joined Harry gasped at the jolt that went through the entire circle. He could feel them all as if he were them. The tense energy in Tristan's muscles itching to be released, the dizzying buzz of information being sorted and locked away by Aridian's mind, the the maddening dark hunger of Verdan's power hungry libido; if he were not sitting already that alone would have brought him to his knees. Then there was Dudley, he gave off an aura of calm serenity. Uderneath that however Harry could feel the expanse of emptiness that filled his entire being. He sensed everything about all else he felt something that warmed him from the pit of his stomach and spread outward. They all felt familiar like family.

**_-We are family.- _**Harry thought.

**_-Yes we are Harry- _**came the sound of Dudley's voice inside his head.

There was a strange twinge of unease that quickly passed. This was what he had always wanted. What he had lost when Sirius died. What Ron and all his other friends had, a real family that wouldn't shun him for possessing magic because they knew what it was like. Granted Dudley wouldn't have been his first choice but he was in no position to be picky, Harry smiled.

He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

The next day dawned to a change in Privet Drive. Though the residents would not be able to explain it and dare not say it out loud for fear of being labeled as strange or untoward, but there was a certain _magic_ in the air. The sun shone just that much brighter, the leaves on the trees and the identical lawns were full green and lush, and the flowers of the numerous gardens bolstered vibrant colors. The gentle breeze that swept through the neighborhood elicited a sweet calming effect that put the residents in a good mood, all that is except the occupants of #4.

It was to a dense awkwardness that Harry entered the kitchen of number four. Since his return home the Dursleys had taken to making their own breakfasts and generally ignoring Harry's presence except when they ordered him to complete whatever menial task required his attention. Dudley was in his regular seat attempting to eat his meager helping of fried eggs and bacon and watch the telly at the same time. Due to all the weight that he had dropped so quickly Aunt Petunia had lifted Dudley's diet and forced all his favorite foods on him at every meal to prevent her_ 'ickle diddykins' _from wasting away. Dudley had gladly accepted the return to old habits but in moderation since he liked not taking up so much space. Aunt Petunia meanwhile, was fiddling with the bit of grapefruit she still had left on her plate throwing little comments to Vernon who was hidden behind the headline of today's newspaper and making appropriate grunts in response to Petunia's attempts to coax him into a conversation. When Harry sat down with his own plate of breakfast (Dudley had taken to leaving him some in the frying pan) Petunia stopped mid comment to throw him a wary glance, Dudley looked up to smile at Harry then went back to watching an old re-run of The Crystal Maze.

"I spoke to Lawrence and Dietra Evans the other day" said Petunia lightly.

"Oh, how are they holding up?" Vernon asked putting down the newspaper to look at his wife.

"Just barely, its been over two months and they still haven't found little Mark. Dietra, the poor dear was a right mess, wracked with grief she was." Petunia tutted shaking her head consolingly.

"That's a shame." grunted Vernon.

"Mark Evans?" asked Dudley looking to his mother and father.

"Yes popkin, the one that lives over on Wisteria walk, weren't you two friends?"

"Not exactly." mumbled Dudley looking down at his plate. Not exactly was right in Harry's opinion, Dudley and his gang of friends had taken to beating up on the younger kids in the surrounding neighborhood and Mark had been one of their regulars. it seemed along with his connection to Gaia, Dudley had gone and grown a conscience, magic indeed.

"Well his disappearance has the authorities baffled. All they were able to find other than the mutilated remains of his dog was a shoe. From the looks of the poor beast they were attacked by some sort of wild animal while they were out walking but none of the blood in the area was human so there's a chance he might still be alive out there somewhere." silence rang through the kitchen once again.

"Have they considered that this is all just one gigantic prank?" asked Vernon

"What are you on about Vernon?"

"Who's to say that little Evans brat isn't trying to pull one over on his parents. Making those decent hard working people worry themselves half to death just for a few chuckles with his vagabond friends" said Vernon gruffly.

"Vernon! That's an absolutely horrid thing to say. You've met the family before, a child of good folk like that would never be so heartless." said Petunia

"Yes well it doesn't always matter how decent the parents are, sometimes...the child is nothing but a disappointment." said Vernon slowly. Even though it was not said and Vernon never looked his way, everyone at the table knew that the comment was meant for Dudley whose ears burned a bright red as he hung his head in shame. Harry felt a sharp stab of pity for Dudley's plight.

"_Oh Vernon_." Petunia breathed her voice hitching as she held back a sob. She looked over to Dudley in time to see a single teardrop fall from his lashes and hit the now empty plate below. Petunia made to rush over and comfort her son but before she could fully rise from her seat Vernon jumped up.

"Dear me look at the time. Best be off or I'll be late for work." Vernon wiped his moth with a cloth napkin and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Petunia darling." he said as he made his way from the table. "Boy! make sure you get those chores in the yard done before I get home or you'll be sorry." And with that he was out of the kitchen into the adjoining hallway and out the front door.

Harry, Petunia and Dudley sat in silence. After a beat Petunia silently began to clear the table of dishes. Dudley kept his head bowed in shame, Vernon had not even acknowledged his presence. As Petunia turned her back to wash the dishes in the sink Dudley's shoulders began to tremble with the effort of keeping his tears silent. Staring blankly ahead of him Harry's pity slowly turned to sorrow.

_'How could he ignore his own son that way._' thought Harry as Dudley brought his head down to rest upon his folded arms still holding back sobs.

_'Saying those hurtful things just because Dudley loves differently.'_

Harry heard sobbing and looked up to see his aunt with her back still turned to them holding her hand over her mouth shaking with tears, she began washing again as if nothing was wrong but Harry could tell her tears had not subsided.

_'As if he's so wonderful... As if he's **so** fucking perfect_...**who the hell does he think he is. That bastard! He'll pay FOR DOING THAT TO ME!...**_wait...what?'_

**CRASH**

The sound of a glass breaking snapped Harry out of the increasingly furious thoughts that were running through his head. He looked up to see his aunt desperately clutching the remains of the plate she had smashed against the counter top.

_'Something's not right here.'_ Harry thought, and that's when he felt it. The tingle, the one that told him that magic was in the air. It felt different from the other times, it was hostile and it felt like it was trying to invade him, trying to fill him with it's rage. Harry looked over to his cousin to see that his silent sobs had subsided he now sat unmoving as if frozen.

"Dudley" said Harry beginning to get worried

**CRASH**. Petunia had broken another plate. "DAMN HIM!" she yelled.

"DUDLEY. STOP!" Harry yelled shaking his cousin. Dudley lifted his head and all the hairs on the back of Harry's head stood on end. Dudley's face was contorted in a dark scowl and his eyes were ablaze with blue fire radiating heat that distorted the air around his head. The tingle was becoming more pronounced to the point of almost painful. The air smelled of ozone and the temperature in the kitchen began to rise.

"DUDLEY!."

**SLAP!**

Dudley blinked rapidly, his eyes returning to normal and the tingle receding. He brought his hand up to touch his rapidly reddening cheek where Harry's hand had hit him. He looked over to Harry with sad eyes.

"I'm so-" began Dudley.

"You don't have to say it...I know."

"Oh goodness me. Look at this mess. I honestly don't know what's come over me. Dudley sweetheart out of the kitchen I don't want you accidentally cutting yourself on all this glass."

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Harry and Dudley back in the clearing by the playground sitting in silence. Harry studied Dudley as he kept his eyes planted on the book before him doing his best to ignore his cousin's insistent leer. Finally he let out a sigh closing the book and meeting Harry's eye.

_**-what?- **_came Dudley's voice.

_**-you know what.-**_ Harry responded in kind. Since the ritual the previous night the ability to speak to each other telepathically was discovered.

_**-I really don't, so why not just come out with it.-**_

_**-How were you able to influence our emotions back there?-**_

_**-I don't know. That's the first time something like that has ever happened before-**_

_**-So what has happened before?-**_

_**-as far as mentally, the most I've ever been able to do is listen in on patches of people's thoughts. It's happened a few times in school and then once when you first got back from Higswart-**_

_**-Hogwarts, Dudley-**_

_**-I've heard it both ways-**_

_**-Anything else?-**_

_**-Like what?-**_

_**-I'm sure I don't know Dudley, they're your powers-**_

_**-Other than the little things I've been able to do with the elements I don't really know much about my powers-**_

_**-You've had magic ever since the Dementor attack right?-**_

_**-Yea so?-**_

_**-So, that was over a year ago...what have you been doing all this time, sitting on your hands?-**_

_**-NO-**_ came the suddenly angry voice of Dudley through the link. _**-For the past year I've been doing some serious self-exploration and coming to terms with the fact that I'm **not a freak.** Or have you forgotten who I was raised by?-**_

_**-Damn...I'm an idiot-**_

_**-No, you just can't imagine the world through anyone's eyes but you own...not everyone spent most of their lives looking for the magic in everything. I was quite happy with the normal, and mundane before all that happened.-**_

_**-Hehe, and now look at ya. You're practically the magic man. Making it rain with the blink of an eye. Starting forest fires with a snap of your fingers, and growing highly illegal magical narcotics with a wiggle of your nose. That's as far away from mundane as you can get...my how you've grown.-**_

The two magical beings fell over laughing at that statement. After a few minutes they sat back up with wide grins on their faces.

"He was a right bastard for saying that about you though." Harry finally spoke breaking a lull in the light mood.

"Yea I know. I get that he's just set in his ways..but it still hurt you know."

"Hey I'd be worried if it didn't. You can be downright terrifying when the magic runs away with you ya know. It's a good thing Im considered an adult in the magical world or I might have been expelled for that little display."

"That's something I don't get." said Dudley

"What?"

"You said you've been emancipated in your world, you've come into all this money, and you've now got more places to live than you really even need."

Harry grew still. He knew where Dudley was getting at. "Yea. So?"

"So...why are you still here? I know its not for the company."

"You're right it not...I'm still here because you all are still my family, no matter how I feel about it and with Lord Moldyshorts out there I'm the only thing keeping you all safe."

"That blood protection thing?" asked Dudley.

"Exactly." said Harry. "Once I no longer call this place home that protection is gone and you and you're family are sitting ducks."

Dudley was silent in thought as he looked off in the distance stroking the cover of The Compendium in his lap. He broke out in a wide grin soon after.

"What if I took over the job of protecting the family?"

"What's that now?" asked Harry confused.

"Look I'm a Druid now. I know how to do magic that literally no one else can...I could protect them." said Dudley his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"I'll admit you can do some pretty cool things Dud. But we're talking about fully grown wizards with years of experience practicing magic. If they attack you might be able to take down a few but eventually they will out maneuver you."

"So then help me get better."

"How?"

"There are some wicked spells and enchantments in here for protection, warding and battle. I could do them but I would need more power."

"And how exactly would you get this power?"

"There is a ritual in here that every Druid must perform in order to unlock their power...I'm a bit old to be performing it since it's something that is done around the age of eight or nine but once I do i'll be able to tap into the lye line fully. I could use the line that runs beneath this park to take up the stead once your protection falls in a year and in the mean time I'll practice and get better. If they do manage to get past the protections I'll be able to hold them off long enough to flee if not wipe the floor with them"

"I don't know Dudley. Are you sure you want to do that. I'm not doubting the power of Gaia or anything... I mean its the power of the whole stinking planet..its just..."

"I want to, besides I'm going to do the ritual anyway might as well put that power to good use." Dudley said smugly.

"Alright then. How do we do this?"

"Well" Dudley began, leafing through the compendium until he found the page he was looking for. "A talisman must be chosen, that will be blessed within the witch's circle on the night of a full moon which is in two weeks. I can take care of the talisman. That just leaves the matter of the circle and the potion. Now I'll need the help of your counter parts to build the circle."

"How would that work?"

"Once the circle has been cast I must invite the four guardians of the earth into my circle to witness and bless my passing. Water, Air, Earth and Fire. You four must serve as vessels for the guardians...Oh don't give me that look do you honestly think Gaia would allow any harm to come to her conduits?"

"OK what else. what was that about a potion?"

"Yes. Its actually more of a tonic that must be brewed by the one performing the ritual and drunk everyday for seven days prior to the night. The tonic purifies the drinker so that Gaia's power may run freely through them. Some of the ingredients on this list we've got in the kitchen at home so I can grow them myself but some of these herbs I've never even heard of, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"That's alright, we'll just take a trip over to Diagon Alley. I need to go over a few things with my accountant. We'll pick up those ingredients while we're there. Let me have a look."

Dudley handed over the Compendium. Harry scanned the page and did a double take. He looked over the words again a frown growing on his features as he took them in.

"What? do you not recognize any of those ingredients?" asked Dudley taking in his cousin's expression.

"Dudley look at this and tell me what you see." said Harry placing the book down on the grass and pointing to a random line.

"Lower the heat and add the strips of gillyweed in a counter clockwise motion...what am I suppose to be seeing?"

"You understood that completely? The words are sitting right there in plain old English?"

"Besides the fact that I have no idea what gillyweed is yes. why do you ask?" said Dudley getting frustrated.

"Because Dud, from what I can tell" said Harry flipping through the book quickly and taking in the words. "every single word of this entire book is written in runes."

"Oh" said Dudley looking down at the book then back to Harry. "What the bloody hell are runes?

* * *

The mid day sun shone strong high above the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. It's patron went about their business of shopping in the stores boasting strange and exotic names with wares even more so. So busy were they that no one blinked twice at the sudden appearance of two hooded figures from the shadows of The Leaky Cauldron. The two young men upon closer inspection looked to be the same age and related. They both sported shoulder length blond hair with blue eyes, though the more slender of the two boasted straight dirty blond hair with dark blue eyes and a paler complexion. The other who had more muscle than his companion had deep golden blond locks that started straight and became wavy towards the end, with bright cobalt blue eyes and a touch of pink to his cheeks. This young man however was bent over with his hands on his knees breathing deeply through his nose doing his best not to throw up his breakfast.

"That was quite possibly the most uncomfortable thing I've ever experienced in my life." said Dudley once he had a grip on the contents of his stomach.

"Sorry about that Dudley. I warned you that it would be unpleasant though." said Harry sympathetically to his cousin

"Doesn't really change anything Ignotus."said Dudley straightening up and looking around. "This place is amazing."

"yea I know, you still have the list right? Good come on lets get you those ingredients at the apothecary then we'll hit the bookstore, Gringott's after and then back home."

After a few minutes Harry and Dudley emerged from the apothecary with a large bag floating between them.

"I told you not to ask about the powdered bone of Unicorn Dudley." said Harry rolling his eyes at his cousin.

"Why not it seemed like a perfectly reasonable question to ask in an apothecary. That is an ingredient in my potion and that is where you buy potion ingredients is it not?"

"Yes but that particular ingredient is considered dark in nature."

"Why? From what I've read unicorns are creatures of purity."

"Exactly. Its considered an act of evil to kill one."

"Well that's just silly. They're dead useful, I've seen dozens of potions that use unicorn parts."

"I've seen potions like that too but they all either use tail hairs or shavings from the horn." said Harry as they made their way into Flourish & Blotts.

"We'll just have to make a stop in to Knocturn Alley for that and the Ash winder blood before we go to Gringott's.

"Ooooh that's where all the bad guys hang out right? Awesome." said Dudley clapping his hands together excitedly and giggling like a child that had been given their run of the candy store.

It was all Harry could do to shake his head and chuckle at Dudley's childish antics. Though some may have found Dudley's eagerness to take a look into the darker practices of magic as unsettling, Harry knew better. He understood that Dudley's enthusiasm stemmed from the excitement of exploring a world that had only recently become open to him. He was experiencing this new place through a haze of child like wonderment and perhaps no small amount of naivete. Harry would just have to make sure that Dudley didn't get caught up in the flashing lights, and find himself lost in the allure that the Dark Arts held.

The two young men took their time combing through the large racks of books. When they came to a peculiarly deserted section Dudley stopped and looked the aisle up and down as if searching for something.

"What is it Dudley?" asked Harry.

"Do you feel that?" Dudley asked.

"Feel what?"

""This section is practically humming with magic."

"Uh, Dud you do realize that we're in a magical book store right? _Magic_ was probably used to build this place from the ground up." said Harry.

"Oh piss off. I meant that the magic here feels different...older somehow. You really can't feel it?"

Harry prepared to laugh off Dudley's feeling as shock from being exposed to so much magic all at once until he felt a shiver run down his spine. He felt the hum of the magic all around them from the surrounding witches and wizards, the tingle of magic that it seemed only Dudley gave off and then something stronger. It was definitely emanating from this section of the store and it felt ageless and...binding, that was when Harry noticed where they were standing.

"This is the Runes section Dudley." said Harry looking around at all the titles of the books. "I can feel it too, it feels so solid and permanent."

"That's the power of the Runes." said a voice directly behind them. In an instant Harry and Dudley spun around. Harry with his wand raised and Dudley eyes glowing and right hand aimed on the possible assailant lit with an intense blue flame.

Seeing that he had struck the wrong nerve the enemy in question raised both hands in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I was only making an observation no need to blast...my...head..." The young man exclaimed his voice trailing away as he took in the sight before him, or more specifically Dudley.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that Kris." said Harry lowering his wand. The young man, Kristopher Winters looked over at Harry and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Do I know you...wait a minute..._Harry?_ is that you?" whispered Kris taking a closer look at the blond somehow being able to see past his disguise.

"You'll want to be keeping that bit of information to yourself thanks. It's good to see you mate." said Harry stashing away his wand up the right sleeve of his black robes. "Dud, put that out before someone sees you." he spat at his cousin who lowered his hand extinguishing the flame but was still frowning at Kris.

"Yea, fancy running into you again so soon. So, who's the muscle?" Kris said taking a few steps closer to the two his eyes studying Dudley with a predatory gleam.

"Oh this is my c-"

"None of your business." Dudley snapped at the new guy, frown turning into an all out glare, his eyes glowing brighter.

"Oh, what have we here...your not a wizard." Kris said smiling like the cat that caught the canary. There was something very odd going on with these two Harry thought to himself.

"How did you know?" began Harry only to be interrupted by Dudley once again.

"And you're not human."

"What are you on about Dudley of course he is." said Harry looking to his cousin.

"Well not completely." said Kris. Harry turned to look at him to see Kris facing one of the book shelves. He turned his head in Harry's direction, the reddish brown curls of his chin length hair bouncing with the movement catching the light at just the right angle. He looked up at Harry through his lashes his blue eyes clear as water and flashed Harry a coy smile, his cheeks colored delicately making the freckles splattered just under his eyes and across his nose stand out a bit more. Harry's brain faltered slightly before it hit him.

"Your a Veela."

Kris's smile grew wider. "Not completely, but that's neither here nor there. Where exactly did you find yourself a Druid?" asked Kris.

"He's my cousin. What do you know about Druids?" asked Harry.

"Not much really. I've only ever met two others in my life and they weren't exactly forthcoming with the personal information."

"You've met other Druids?" asked Dudley excitedly. "Where?"

"Back home in the U.S, and I stumbled across them really. I was wilderness camping with my family up in the mountains when I came upon their camp. I'm not sure if they were living there or not though but the place seemed real homey."

"Oh." said Dudley deflating upon the realization that while he may not be the only Druid out there in the world, he might not ever find others like him. "What were you saying before about the Runes?"

"Yes Runes. My family specializes in them. I'm decent at them but my grandfather, he was a true Master. He could do things with Runes that were never even heard of. He became so skilled with them that after a while he could read them off a page like English."

Harry and Dudley exchanged quick glances with each other that was missed by Kristopher. "You don't say." said Dudley fixing a weary glance on the part Veela.

"Oh yea. Runes are dead useful once you learn to use them properly. An object fortified with the proper Rune will last much longer than one fortified with a spell."

"How much longer?" asked Harry curiously.

"Until the end of time...or at the very least a few centuries."

Harry whistled. "Damn. now I'm wishing I had chosen Ancient Runes as my elective back in third year instead of Divination."

"You two felt their power." Kris said walking up the aisle taking down a book or two. "If you can feel that you must be very powerful or at the very least Rune Talented if not budding Masters. G-Pop says that's how he found his calling. Take these." He handed three books, two rather thin and one fairly large to Harry who had to brace himself at their surprising weight. "These will tell you all you need to know about Runes and how they can be used. If you do have a Talent for them then you'll be able to keep going from there on your own." said Kris smiling brightly.

"That's brilliant. Thanks." said Harry grinning.

"No problem brah, now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work."

"You work here?" asked Harry.

"Yea. We're loaded but dad still makes me get a summer job. He says it builds character, and teaches the value of earning a buck. I'm a bookworm anyhow so I'm really just getting paid to do something I could do at home for free."

"Well thanks again. I'll see you at Hogwarts then." said Harry making his way to the counter to make his purchase.

"Aye. As for you my Druid...I expect we'll be seeing each other again." said Kris raking his eyes up and down, throwing Dudley a secret smile.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." Dudley sniped back glaring at Kris again. Kris laughed before turning and walking away to help another customer. Dudley sped up to Harry who had already paid for the books and was waiting for him.

"That was rude of you. He was only trying to help us you know." said Harry.

"I don't trust him. I feel like there's something he wasn't telling us."

"Well that's a given. I only met him just yesterday. Not like he has to divulge his entire life story." Harry said rolling his eyes at his cousin's comment.

"No it's more than that. There's something off about him. He's dangerous."

"That's probably the Veela blood you're sensing. Trust me you don't want to piss one off."

Dudley huffed in agreement as they made their way out of Flourish & Blotts and back down Diagon Alley. They surreptitiously veered off path towards the entrance to Knocturn Alley. After walking a good way down Harry led Dudley through the doors of a nondescript shop. The owner looked up at them from behind the counter where he looked to be tinkering with the remains of a gold pocket watch. A deep scowl made it's way onto his face when he saw who it was.

"Back again are we Mister Evans. And with a guest this time." came the store owners gruff voice across the silent store.

"I find myself in need of your assistance once more Master Eckle." said Harry, smoothly slipping into the haughty demeanor of his Ignotus Evans persona.

"I am remiss to offer my services again. Last time I helped you I found myself in the company of wolves. It seems they have been keeping an eye on you. That is until I removed one of their tracking charms that is." said Eckle making his way from behind the counter.

Harry did his best to not show his surprise at that news. So he had been tracked by werewolves...If they had found where he lived they would have attacked by now. He pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Indeed." Harry replied tersely as if the information was nothing new.

"You've had spells and power blocks removed from your person that you did not want the ministry to know about, and werewolves chasing after you. I will ask you the same I did last we met...Who are you?" asked Eckle fixing Harry with a steely glare but Harry was hardly intimidated.

"A very dangerous person. I hope that won't discourage you from helping a potential customer." Harry replied smoothly dropping a few galleons onto the counter next to Fallius.

"If I was not prepared for dealings with dangerous men, I would not house my establishment within this Alley...Now what can I do for you?"

"I am attempting to brew a very rare potion. I've managed to acquire all but the last two ingredients. Powdered bone of Unicorn and ashwinder blood. You wouldn't happen to know where I could purchase those items do you?"

"I do happen to have those ingredients in stock, just in back. If you'll excuse me." said Eckle disappearing through a door beside the counter. Once he was out of sight Harry made his way over to Dudley who was studying a large black slab of marble that depicted a fierce battle scene. In it were two combatants going head to head. One one side stood a man wearing brilliant white robes brandishing a wand at his opponent, with it he was calling forth a mighty tidal wave. On the opposite end stood what Harry thought looked suspiciously like a Dementor brandishing a staff. He stood in the middle of a river of flowing lava. Though they were only etchings in stone the two exuded such power that Harry and could do nothing but stare in awe.

"Ah I see you've found the Great Prophecy." came the gravely voice of Fallius Eckle behind them making both young men jump.

"The Great Prophecy?" asked Harry turning to Eckle who was making his way back behind the counter.

"Yes. It is said that in the early days of magic itself the first seer made a proclamation to her people foretelling The Last Battle between two beings simply called The Great Mage and The Old One."

"What's so special about this battle then?" asked Harry.

"This battle, was dubbed The Last because it's end quite literally meant the end of all magic."

"The end of magic? How is that possible?"

"Well that is just one speculation of course. You see the power of this battle that the first seer foresaw was so great that the instant after it was passed she died. The witnesses took all that was said that day and retold it to their families who passed it down from generation to generation. So the original wording of the Prophecy has been lost to time. Although it is rumored that The Last Battle will bring about not the end of magic, no, but a great magical upheaval. A time in which magic will flourish and thrive."

"But isn't that happening now?" asked Harry.

"Oh come now. I thought you had sense boy. Look around you. Do you honestly believe that magic is thriving when we hide ourselves away from the rest of the world. Content to go about our daily lives never to be concerned about their advances or plight of muggles simply because we have abilities they do not. No, there was a time when we magical beings walked shoulder to shoulder with muggles helping each other reach new heights, but we allowed fear and hatred to squirrel us away into our hiding holes while the muggles surpassed us. For those who believe in it however, _this_." Fallius said pointing to the picture. "Is a symbol of hope that we will one day come out of the shadows and reclaim our rightful place in this world."

"So you do not believe that muggles are beneath you?" asked Dudley speaking up for the first time. Fallius looked to him.

"It would be highly hypocritical of me since I am muggleborn myself." said Fallius raising his chin in defiance.

"That is a wonderful thing." said Harry. "If this great battle does come to pass in my lifetime I would very much like to see that world."

"Aye...now that'll be 18 galleons for the powdered bone and 4 galleons 8 sickles for the ashwinder blood. Harry paid for the ingredients and left his store. Harry and Dudley walked out of Knockturn Alley and up the stairs of Gringott's bank mulling over the story that Eckle told.

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks Harry and Dudley devoted much time to study and training. Dudley found that his power over the elements were rather limited. His power over air allowed him to create gentle breezes, with water he was able to manipulate it into any shape he desired (his favorite was a water whip), and while he was able to create water from nothing it drained him greatly. With earth he was able to encourage growth in plants and move small rocks. Fire however was his forte, along with creating it he was able to regulate its temperature which was reflected in it's color (red being the coolest, pale blue the hottest). Dudley's real talents however were in Runes. Both Harry and Dudley studied the books that Kris had picked for them and absorbed the knowledge easily enough. Though Harry was exceptionally good with them, Dudley's skill was effortless. Along with the standard practices of fire and water proofing different items like blocks of wood and pieces of paper the boys did their best to think outside the box. Harry's proudest achievement was the invention of his ninja death stars which in actuality were maple leaves that he had inscribed with runes to be diamond hard, indestructible and razor sharp. He possessed no real skill with throwing so he had taken to guiding the stars with telekinesis in order to hit the intended target. Dudley however took it one step further inscribing runes onto a wooden blade handle that he personally whittled, when he pushed power into the runes they activated to create a sleek 24 inch blade of blue flame that he fondly referred to as his 'light saber'. part from working with the runes dude held up his end of the bargain and helped Harry develop his abilities. It was Dudley who suggested that Harry "stop focusing so much on brute force and more on finesse", the result was Harry's ability eventually direct the individual flight path of several hundred grains of sand. On a whim Harry used this new aspect of his telekinesis to coordinate several hundred drops of water in a close knit almost seamless stream, effectively emulating Dudley's water whip technique. Harry could already produce this effect with his wand but it never hurt to have an extra line of defense...just in case.

The day of the ritual felt wierd in Harry's opinion. The air was taut with anticipation as if the world itself was holding its breath. It left Harry with a sense of foreboding, as if something significant was about to take place. Harry pushed the feeling aside because, of course something significant was about to take place. Dudley was preparing to take his right of passage, with that in mind Harry continued with his preparations. Using his telekinetic powers Harry created a circle 8 feet in diameter with coarse sea salt. It served as the outline for the ceremony's Witch's circle. When Harry asked what the difference was between Druid's and Witch's Dudley said it was because "The four guardian's cannot be summoned in any other place". All this felt rather onerous and highly unnecessary in Harry's opinion but he kept his mouth shut and observed. Once the sun set it was time to begin.

Dudley emerged from behind the cluster of trees where he had gone to change into his ceremonial robes. The robes were sleeveless and hooded. The robe itself looked to be made of a stiff midnight black material with golden stitching all over. Dudley's skin from the top of his forehead to his bare feet were pinkish due to Dudley having to scrub away all outer impurities. His hair which reflected the various lights given off by the fairies (which had taken to gathering in the trees around the Druid's Circle) hung as always framing his face which was a mask of solemn determination.

"Are you ready to begin Druid?" asked Verdan who had taken to calling him that the more time they spent together.

Dudley nodded and they moved as one. Dudley made his way to the center of the Witch's circle where a large rock lay, Dudley bent down and activated the rune carved into it. This rock was an invention of both Harry and Dudley's. Instead of an alter this runed stone acted like a force field keeping whatever is placed above it in its place. Above it Dudley placed his talisman, he decided to forgo the traditional necklace and fashioned himself a laurel made from a stripped ivy vine that held its shape with runes carved into it, in the center of it all was an inverted triangle with a small circular uncut diamond laying securely upon it. With that finished Harry, Tristan, Aridian and Verdan took up their places around the edge of the circle. Tristan began.

_"Guardian of the watchtower of the East I beseech thee, use my body as a vessel to join this sacred circle. Powers of Passion and Emotion guided by Air, bless the passage of this young Druid into Gaia's embrace. May the power be with him."_ when Tristan finished his chant he stood stock still his eyes glowing an intense emerald green. He held out his palms and in the middle lay a tiny tornado.

Verdan was next. _"Guardian of the watchtower of the South I beseech thee, use my body as a vessel to join this sacred circle. Powers of Endurance and Strength guided by Earth, bless the passage of this young Druid into Gaia's embrace. May the power be with him."_ He held out his palm holding an olive branch.

Aridian began soon after. _"Guardian of the watchtower of the West I beseech thee, use my body as a vessel to join this sacred circle. Powers of Knowledge and Wisdom guided by Water, bless the passage of this young Druid in to Gaia's embrace. May the power be with him."_ He raised his palms and a raincloud appeared above them creating a pool in his palms that didn't overflow.

Finally it was Harry's turn. _"Guardian of the watchtower of the North I beseech thee, use my body as a vessel to join this sacred circle. Powers of Energy and Will guided by Fire, bless the passage of this young Druid into Gaia's embrace. May the power be with him."_ Harry felt his spine snap straight and an incredible power invade every cell in his body. When he held out his palm a brilliant flame sprung to life. Harry could feel the flame's heat, but beyond that he felt its warmth and life...it was like holding a little heartbeat in the palm of his hands. It was beautiful. Harry did nothing to stop the tear that made it's way down the side of his cheek reveling in this feeling, if he tried hard enough Harry swore he could hear Phoenix song far off in the background. He was brought out of his musings by the sound of Dudley's voice at the center of the circle.

_"Great Mother I open myself to you, may your power guide me for all my days."_ Dudley produced a small dagger from within his robes and cut the palm of his left hand making a fist and allowing the blood to drip onto the diamond where the blood was absorbed. The gem began to glow with a white light, once it subsided the diamond was no longer uncut and it sported a blue vein running through it. Dudley snatched the laurel out of the air and placed it on his head. Carefully pushing the sides under his hair along the side of his head until all that remained visible was the inverted triangle and the blue veined diamond resting st the center of his forehead. Dudley's eyes flashed blue for the briefest of moments as he turned to each of the four Harry(s) in turn thanking them with a bow. When Dudley bowed to Harry the flame disappeared and he was finally back in control of his body but that connection to it remained.

"So?" asked Harry grinning at Dudley. "How do you feel?"

Dudley smiled serenely at his cousin before answering. "I feel complete. Ever since my power emerged there's been this void that using my magic filled only temporarily but now, I feel whole again."

"Well bully for you Druid." said Verdan irritably. "If you two don't mind however we'll be taking out leave. Being possessed by cosmic powers really takes a lot out of you." With that the trio faded away like mist in the wind leaving Harry and Dudley by themselves.

Harry laughed shaking his head.

"You know I've always meant to ask, where do they go when they dissapear. It can't be back into your head right?"

"I don't know really. I'll have to ask next I see them." Harry looked up to the cloudy sky. "Besides I think they've got the right idea anyhow...looks like it might rain best get inside."

"oh no, we can do a rain dance until it stops. It'll be so much fun, staaaaay." whined Dudley.

"Is that where you dance around a magical fire naked in the rain?...Yea I don't think so. But you go ahead and enjoy your night." said Harry walking in the direction of the playground.

"Nah, I've read it's not so much fun by yourself. Im knackered at any rate. Let's just just head home." The two cousins made their way out of the woods past the playground and down Privet Drive. It was just as they crossed Magnolia Cresent when Harry felt it, there was a nagging feeling at the back of his head that refused to go away. After walking for a few minutes Harry whispered to Dudley,

"Hey Dudley, do you get the feeling-'

"That we're being watched? Oh yea."

"Damn! I was hoping I was just still high off cosmic mojo."

"What do we do?" Dudley asked as he pulled his light saber from within his robes preparing to activate the runes.

"No, put that thing away. There could be muggles watching." Harry hissed rolling his eyes. "Honestly I don't know what possessed you to create that ridiculous thing."

"I ca not believe the words that are coming out of your mouth. Have you not seen Star Wars?" asked Dudley Disbelieveingly.

"That movie was highly overrated in my opinion. But we're getting off topic, there is a possible enemy following us...Im gonna take a look...**fuck, fuck ,fuck ,fuc**k ."

"What?"

"We're being followed by wizards, a whole hoard of them, and I doubt they're the friendly kind."

"But what about the wards aren't they suppose to keep Death Munchers away?" asked Dudleyas they crossed the intersection of Privet and Wisteria.

"Death Eaters Dudley."

"I've heard it both ways. What do we- **shit!**"

"What?"

"Look." said Dudley pointing down Wisteria Walk, at the other end of the street more men and women in robes appeared out the that shadows. The occasional one or two would break away from the main group to stand by the front door of a house. "What do you suppose their doing?"

"I don't know but it's not good. we need to get back to the house and get a message to the Order before all hell breaks loose. Let's go. They started running but crashed into a someone about a foot shorter than them, falling to the ground in a heap. Harry and Dudley jumped up immediately. Dudley bent over to help the person who turned out to be a kid and froze.

"Mark? Mark Evans is that you?" asked Dudley. The boy named Mark looked up at Dudley through a mop of dark brown hair and smiled wolfishly.

"Well fancy meeting you out tonight Big D. How've ya been?" Mark asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"Mark where have you been? Never mind that there's some dangerous poeple out tonight...they're already on your street so you'll have to hide out at our place until the danger's past." said Dudley. Harry stepped forward to help Mark up.

"Damn is that you Potter? What the hellav you been scarfing down. Yer no' as pathetic lookin anymore, though still a bit peaky mind" Mark laughed grabbing hold of Harry's arm and pulling himself up. Now Harry remembered why Dudley and his gang would pick on Mark. He was a cheeky little bastard...strong too. Before they could get much further however a figure rushed out of the darkness to shove Mark a distance away from Harry and Dudley. Beside them the mystery person took up a defensive stand baring his hands like claws and letting out an open mouthed hiss towards Mark baring gleaming white fangs, his curly, chin length reddish-brown hair falling into his eyes.

_**-Kris-**_

_**-Vampire-**_

"Stay away from him you mutt." Kris spat baring his fangs and flexing his hands which were in fact sporting sharp claw-like fingernails.

Mark let out a giggle that made him sound slightly unhinged as he made his way back to his feet. "Well." he said tilting his head to the side, "seems like The-Boy-Who-Lived went and got himself a vampire bodygaurd...and here I thought this wasn't be much fun." As he spoke a man came up behind him grinning lecherously, Harry recognizing him was hit with a disorienting sense of déjà vu then it all fit into place.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"I spoke to Lawrence and Dietra Evans the other day...its been over two months and they still haven't found little Mark...his disappearance has the authorities baffled. All they were able to find other than the mutilated remains of his dog was a shoe. From the looks of the poor beast they were attacked by some sort of wild animal...but none of the blood in the area was human so there's a chance he might still be alive __out there __somewhere."_

_...as they walked a man brushed passed them, the man had graying hair and a shaggy appearance, he had sores on the corners of his mouth and long, yellowish nails, he smelled of dirt, sweat, and blood. There was something animalistic almost **feral** about him that reminded Harry of Professor Lupin._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"They're werewolves." said Harry drawing his wand.

"That's right Potter. And it's just about playtime." said Mark grinning as he looked up to the sky. Harry glanced up to see the last cloud in the sky move from in front of the full moon bathing them all in it's ethereal light. The calm night air was pierced with the sound of dozens of people screaming out and snarling in pain as their curse run it's course.

"Dudley...**run**."

* * *

**A/N: oooh cliffhanger. So what did you guys think? Was it worth the wait? Did you like where I took the characters? Review and let me know I love hearing from you guys and it helps keep me on my toes if you guys spot the incongruities that I missed. For those of you who are fans I hope you appreciated the minuscule Psych reference. I apologize if any of the material offended any readers, that was not my intent. Again I'm sorry for posting this so late but after I missed the Halloween deadline I took the time I needed to make it good for you guys. (1)-Oscar The Grouch  
**

**Review Shout Outs: ChazeeMaizee**-Thanks for the support...Im a dude!

**ZeLuNatic22-** Keep holding on she's on her way

**dpeterso-** Keep reading dude, you'll get it eventually. I promise It'll make sense when we get to the end, then it'll be one of those Oh SHIT! how'd he do that moments...hopefully

**The next chapter will be titled: Evil Is Going On Here** **where we are gonna take a look at what the bad guys were up to before we get to all the violence and gore...oh yes! there will be blood**. **Reviews are food...FEED ME!**

**p.s.- Im looking for a beta for this story so if anyone is interested shoot me a PM.  
**

**~*~Aubrey~*~  
**


End file.
